Una neko, mil locuras y un amor!
by AlizzzCrazyParty
Summary: Es la historia de una joven neko de solo 16 años que por razónes del destino su vida cambio, ya que ella estaba cansada de la vida tan aburrida y llena de abusos. Ahora es donde comienza la historia de Alice, descubrirá secretos, sufrirá, amar, dudará, tendrá experiencias nuevas. Junto con sus amigos pasará momento inolvidables y locas experiencias, sin olvidar a su fiel Demonio...
1. Chapter 1

**Washaaaa, Washaaaa, olaaaa mis queridos lectores, este no es presisamente mi primer FIC peeero...digamos que el anterior resulto con algunos problemas y no lo pude rescatar y atmbien por que, les seré sincera...era primeriza e esto de FanFiction y los Fics y bla bla bla y no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era...se escucha feo pero era plagio...ASI QUE ESTOY EMPEZANDO MI NUEVA HISTORIA 100% MÍA, IMAGINACIÓN MIA Y TOOOOODO, JEJEJ XD, espero disfruten este primer capítulo, NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR, que es lo que mas me anima leer sus comentarios...**

**EL TEMA DE ESTE FIC O LA CANCIÓN QUE LO INSPIRÓ SE LLAMA**

**"Boy Like You" de Kesha**

**AHORA...EL FIC!**

* * *

Iba caminado por aquellas calles solitarias de los barrios bajos de Londres, regresaba a mi linda casa, junto con mis lindas tías y mi madre, está bien, mi madre adoptiva, es una historia larga y no tengo tantas ánimos de pensar.

Estamos a principios de Octubre y a decir verdad, Londres siempre ha sido muy frío pero en estas épocas es más notable. Mi casa es pequeña, digamos que soy pobre de familia numerosa, en pocas palabras…

Pero, Me encantaría cambiar un poco mi estilo de vida, estoy harta de hacer lo mismo todos los días, ir a ese triste bar streepts y bailarle a esos pervertidos, vivir regañada por mi jefa, ver a mi familia sufrir por situaciones económicas, etc.

Estoy cansada de esta vida…

Detuve mi paso, mire al cielo, apreté mis manos, cerré mis ojos y estaba dispuesta a gritarle a los 4 vientos…

—¡QUIERO UN CAMBIO, POR UN DEMONIO, ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTÁ VIDA!, ¡¿QUÉ ACASO ES MUCHO PEDIR?!

Abrí mis ojos, relajé mis manos, esperé 3 segundos, no pasó nada…

—No importa, los cambios no pasan por arte de magia—Suspiré

Comencé de nuevo a caminar a mi hogar, pero justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso, escuche que alguien estaba corriendo, iba a voltear pero sentí que alguien me sujetaba con brusquedad y colocaba un pañuelo en mi boca, todo se tornó borroso…

POV DE SEBASTIAN

Alois:—Honey…salgamos, por favor, estoy mi cansado de estar todo el día encerrado en esta mansión tan aburrida…

(Honey, es como decir cariño en japonés, se pronuncia hanii y se escribe así: ハニー, pa´que le entiendan :DD)

Alois es un inu, un tanto, especial, pero aun así no tengo que lidiar con él, en cambio Cluade…

Claude —Alois, hoy estoy muy cansado, mañana tal vez…

Alois:—Eres un aburrido…

Yo estaba decidido a salir un rato, pero no quería llevarme a Alois, es bastante irritante, solo observé como Claude se llevaba a su Inu a su habitación…

Claude:—¿Vas a salir, Sebastian?

—Si…

El solo me miró y siguió su camino…

Alois:—¡¿Por qué él si puede salir con toda libertad y tu ni siquiera me sacas a pasear?!

Claude:—Jmmm, no repliques tanto…

Salí de la mansión, iba a dar un pequeño paseo, ser un demonio y jugar el papel de un humano no es precisamente lo que yo esperaba, parece ser una vida tan igual a la de un ser infernal, al menos tengo la libertad que quiero, ya experimente todo lo que un humano puede vivir, solo lo más importante, pero aun así algo distinto, no estaría mal.

Un cambio…

Después de un rato, me dispuse a pasar por los barrios bajos de Londres, percibir el olor de aquellas almas infeliz me dan ganas de probar al menos una gota de su sangre…

Pasaba por algunos callejones oscuros, cuando de repente veo una camioneta negra y un hombre alto, arrastraba al parecer a una joven, una joven neko, alcancé a ver su colita moverse entre las sombras, decidí acercarme un poco…

Fin del Pov de Sebastian

Estaba desorientada, esa persona que me había tapado la boca me había hecho provocado cansancio, adormilamiento, traté de escapar rápido pero ese tipo tomo un lazo y me amarró las piernas, traté de arrastrarme pero sentía un calambre en las manos, no podía escabullirme, aunque fuera una neko muy astuta, no siempre es útil…

Poco a poco ese líquido que había respirado creaba un efecto de mareos y alucinaciones en mí.

El sujeto que me había atado aprovecho mis puntos débiles y así poder atar mis manos. Mi boca la tapó con un trapo, no tenía escapatoria, no podía gritar, solo sentía como me arrastraban, solo podía mover mi colita, que prácticamente estaba completamente escondida en mi abrigo, veía que me llevaban a una camioneta negra pero al mismo tiempo escuché un auto pasar…

—Buenas tardes…

Escuché que alguien se acercaba…

—¿Quién es usted?

—Eso no es tan importante ahora…

—¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!

—Me permitiría ver lo que está usted arrastrando…

—¡A usted eso no le interesa!

—Eso es lo que cree usted…

Observe como aquel hombre que estaba frente a mí se acercaba, pero como esas drogas hacían efecto en mí todo se veía borros, pero sentí la mano de aquel sujeto en mi cabeza, lamentablemente dejando al descubierto mis orejitas…

—¡Es una neko, que suerte tengo, a será mejor la ganancia!

Escuché a el hombre que me había atado decir eso, empiezo a sentir un poco de miedo…

—¿Ganancias, a que se refiere precisamente con eso?

—¡Pues prostituirla, no sea tonto!

Ahora si me asusté y MUUUCHO…

—Y, ¿Cuánto piensa ganar?

—¡Mucho dinero, tal vez miles!, pero si sigo charlando con usted será muy difícil…

—¿Cuánto pide por la chica…?

—¿Quiere comprarla?

—Por supuesto, si es que no hay inconveniencia…

—Mmmm…

—¿Cuánto quiere por ella?

—Podría ganar más si uso el cuerpo de la chica, pero, tal vez…¡Olvídelo, No ESTÁ EN EN VENTA!

—¿Está seguro…?, le daría lo que sea que me pidiera…

—Usted no entiende…¡SI NO SE LARGA DE UNA VEZ LO VOY A MATAR!

Aquel sujeto sacó un arma, pude escuchar el sonido del arma lista y cargada…

—Su arma no podría dañarme…

—No se trate de hacerse el valiente, vallase y esto no irá más lejos…

—Disculpe mi negligencia pero le vuelvo a insistir, ¿Cuánto pide por la chica?

—¡¿Qué no entiende que…

De repente, el sujeto que me tenía presa con esas cuerdas, quedó callado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, volteé y observé al tipo que había tocado mi cabeza tenía alguna especie de mirada, Feroz, y sus ojos brillaban, un color violeta o rosa fuerte, pero ¿Cómo un humano puede tener los ojos así?, deben ser mis ojos que no me están respondiendo bien…

—Q-quédesela…y-ya n-o, n-o me interesa…

Aquel sujeto comenzó a dar algunos pasos retrocediendo, me soltó de golpe haciendo que me diera un buen golpe con el piso, pero, ¿Por qué esa actitud tan repentina?

—Fue todo un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor, me llevaré a esta pequeña…

Ese golpe que me di por un momento me hizo ver las cosas un poco más claras. Pude ver el rostro de aquel Sujeto, el me miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan agradable…

—Ahora estas a salvo, mi pequeña neko…

Lo miré, suspiré y alguna especie de chispa se disparó dentro de mí, pero todo lo bueno lamentablemente termina, me quedé dormida…

POV DE SEBASTIAN

Sostuve a aquella pequeña e impotente pequeña, es muy hermosa, aquellos ojos color miel, aquel lunar cerca de sus labios, aquella sonrisa tan inocente

¿Podré enamorarme de nuevo?...

La pequeña neko calló dormida en mis brazos, se veía tan indefensa y adorable a la vez, sentía la necesidad de cuidar a ese ser, ¿Seré posible que un demonio como yo, pueda volver a sentir amor?,

Un ser oscuro…

Lleno de maldad…

Ella, ¿habrá avivado de nuevo aquella chispa de amabilidad, paciencia, bondad y amor que hace años creía extinta en mí?

FIN DEL POV DE SEBASTIAN

—Hhhh, ñam, ñam, ñam…¿Mmm?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Me desperté, estaba en una habitación muy elegante y acogedora, está bien, MUY MUY ELEGANTE…

—¿Estaré soñando?, porque si es así no quiero que acabe, jejeje…

Me levanté de la COMIDISIMA CAMA, a decir verdad, la habitación en la que estoy, es muy bonita, está pintada de color rojo, yo estaba cubierta con una cobija tan suave que parecía seda…

Salí de la habitación, me encontré con un PASILLO ULTRA GIGANTE, caminé por un buen rato, asía la derecha ya que si me iba a la izquierda, no sé, tal vez me pierda porque creo que, estoy en una mansión, ¿Será que estoy soñando algo TAN FUMADO COMO ESTO?

Estaba a punto de llegar a unas escaleras cuando de veo a un, ¿Inu? que se dirigía asía donde yo estaba, pero aquel inu estaba mirando asía el suelo, así que quise acercarme yo primero…

—Holaaa—Saludé al inu con una gran sonrisa, digamos que procuro ser positiva—disculpa, ¿Dónde…

—¡Holaaa!

El inu se abalanzó asía mí dándome un GRAN ABRAZO…

—Jejeje, Holaaaa, disculpa, una pregunta, ¿Dónde estoy?

—En,una mansión

—Creo que, de eso ya me di cuenta…

Puse una cara de "NOOO ME DIGAS"

—Tú debes ser la nueva ¿No?

—¿La nueva, la nueva en qué?

—En…

Él inu fue interrumpido por una voz masculina que lo llamaba desde el pasillo…

—¡Alois!

—Uy, lo siento pero tengo que irme…

—Si, claro, pero antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Alois Trancy, pero me puedes llamar Nii-chan, solo las personas que me agradan me llaman Nii-chan…

—Está bien, ¡Nii-chan!, jejeje…

—Antes de irme, ¿Cómo te llamas…?

—Alice Phantomhive…

—Qué bonito nombre, señorita Phantomvie o, ¿Alice-chan?...

—Alice-chan me gusta o solo Alice, ¡Como quieras!

—Jejeje, está bien Alice-chan, Me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Nos vemos, Nii-chaaan!

Me despedí de él, creo que le agradó verme, noté su colita muy agitada, parece ser un inu muy simpático, jejeje…

Ahora estoy de nuevo, sola…

—Bueno, tendré que merodear por ahí a ver que encuentro…

Mi orejitas se levantaron, me siento de muy buen animó, di la media vuelta y regresé al pasillo donde estaba la habitación donde yo había despertado.

—Mmmm…

El pasillo se hacía de nuevo oscuro, lo pensé 2 veces, voy a buscar a Nii-chan para preguntarle, ¡¿Que se rayos hago aquí?! Y principalmente ¡¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?!. Me volteé, pero mi rostro chocó con algo bastante suave y cálido, me asusté un poco pero no me quise mover, mi colita se esponjo por completo y mis orejitas se pusieron alerta, me alejé un poco para poder observar que era esa, cosa suave y cálida. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con el sujeto que hace poco me había rescatado, quien me había sonreído de esa forma tan dulce, me quedé estática, coloqué mis manos detrás de mí traté de dar pequeños pasos asía atrás, al tiempo que yo dirigía mi mirada hacia otra parte…

—Ahí estas mi pequeña, ¿A caso te has perdido?

—…

Estaba paralizada, no quería verlo a la cara, sentía una especie de, no sé, ¿Vergüenza?, para ser sincera mi ropa no era precisamente presentable, era una blusa gris con algunos remiendos, un pantalón MUY MUY holgado y mis zapatos ni hablar, llenos de lodo y mugre, que pena…

—¿Te encuentras bien, mi pequeña damita?

Él se acercó a mí, no lo quería mirar, pero el acarició mis orejitas de nuevo, de forma que mi cuerpo actuó sin pensar, comencé a ronronear

¡TE MALDIGO CUERPO!

—S-si…—dije yo

—El sublime ronronear de los nekos es música para mis oídos, Hhhh—suspiró—Eso es señal de que te encuentras bien

Creo que, le gustan los nekos, la expresión en su rostro me dio un poco de risa, parecía muy entretenido.

—Debes estar muy confundía, pero no debes temer, permíteme me presento, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis…

Su voz, ahhh, su voz era tan suave, como el algodón, habla con tanta calidez…

—Hola…

Musité de una forma que mi voz pareciera romperse…

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

—M-me, me llamo Alice, Alice Phantomhive, m-mucho g-gusto, Señor M-michaelis…

—El gusto es todo mío, puedes dirigirte a mí como Sebastian, si así lo prefieres, mi pequeña Alice…

—E-está b-bien…

Realmente me sentí muy nerviosa, no dejana de temblar, su voz retumbaba en mis oídos

Su nombre…

Sebastian Michaelis…

Lo que me hipnotizaba de él eran sus ojos Rojo carmín…

Su piel tan blanca como la nieve…

Su cabello negro como el ébano…

Es perfecto…

Me sonrojé un poco…

—Mi pequeña Alice, te tengo un pequeño presente, cierra los ojos…

Cerré mis ojos, pero mi linda colita no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro…

—Aquí tienes mi pequeña…

Sebastian me dio un camisón de color rosa claro, el camisón estaba bien doblado y atado con un liston rosa claro…

—Ohhh, Gracias ¡Sebastian!

Actué sin pensar, de nuevo, lo abrasé, era inevitable, fue muy dulce de su parte…

—De nada mi pequeña Alice…

Lo miré de nuevo, una mirada de alegría…

—Mi pequeña, ya es muy tarde, debemos ir a dormir, ven, acompáñame…

—Si…

Muy alegre le contesté y lo seguí…

Me sentía, no sé tan feliz, alegre, emocionada, el hecho de solo estar junto a él me hacía sentir tan rara, ¡TAN RARAMENTEBIEN!, ¡Jesus Christ!, ¡¿Qué me sucede hoy?!

(Se lee YISUS CRIST, lo sé pero será una palabra típica de Alice)

Llegamos a la habitación y Sebastian cerró la puerta…

—Mi pequeña, espero que el regalo te sea muy útil…

Lo miré y sonreí, mi colita no dejaba de moverse…

—Mi pequeña neko…—Él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, yo me quedé sonriendo…—Mi pequeña, voy a salir un momento, regreso en 5 minutos…

—Esta..bien, Sebastian…

Entonces él salió de la habitación…

—Ahhh—Suspiré—¡Parece un ángel!, Gracias Dios, ahhh, sus labios son tan suaves…

Me coloqué mi pijama, estaba lista para irme a dormir, apagué las luces y me iba meter a la cama, en la habitación había una ventana muy muy grande, donde entraba la luz de la luna muy muy linda…

Estaba pensando tanto en Sebastian, ahhh, mi mente estaba perdida en el universo Justo en el momento en el que iba a cerrar la ventana, ¡CUANDO UNA PINCHE ARAÑA PELUD SE PARA EN MI MANO!

—¡Ahhhh!, ¡Por un demonio, una arañaaaa!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, busqué rápido un zapato para matarla pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer con mi pie Sebastian entró a la habitación y en un movimiento de solo milisegundos, Sebastian tomó mi cintura y de un saltó me recostó suavemente en la cama…

—Mi pequeña, ¿Estas bien?

Sebastian sonaba agitado…

—S-si, solo que, no me gustan las arañas…

Solté una pequeña risilla…

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, y él me miró a los ojos, alguna especie de cosa rara percibí en él, una cosa rara que, me gustó…

—Mi pequeña, me diste un gran susto…

Sebastian estaba encima de mí, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, yo estaba debajo de él, con mis manos en mi pecho, no era una posición…precisamente C-Ó-M-O-D-A…

—Lo siento…

Baje mis orejitas y deje de mover mi colita, Sebastian se sentó al lado de mí, yo solo me levanté y me quedé a un lado suyo, observándolo…

—¿Te Causé alguna molestia, Sebastian?

Lo que más odio y detesto es causarles molestias o problemas a los demás…

—No mi pequeña, todo está bien, descansa…

—Te puedo preguntar algo…

—Claro, mi pequeña…

—¿Por qué me rescataste hace un momento, cuando estaba atada, en ese callejón tan oscuro?¿Te acabo de conocer y pareciese que fueramos conocidos de años?¿Por qué yo?

—Mi pequeña…—Él me miró y tomó mi rostro—Mi pequeña, sentí la necesidad de cuidar de ti, de alguna forma, sentí algo y me nació la intensión de, ayudarte…

—¿Enserio?, nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mí, en toda mi vida…

—Mi pequeña—Sebastian me abrazó

De alguna forma, me agradó tanto que me alla abrazado, no sé hoy estoy más rara de lo normal, este…¿Joven?, porque parece, no sé, me empieza a, agradar, su compañía, ¿Será el cambio que he estado esperando, será él?

—Descansa, mi pequeña…

Sebastian me tomó de la cintura, me recostó en la cama, me cubrió con las cobijas y apagó la luz, yo solo me quedé estática, en este punto ni mi colita se movía…

—Igualmente, Sebastian…

Estaba de espaldas, solo, traté de dormir, pero, saber que estoy en una cama durmiendo junto a un hombre mayor que yo, me daba un poco de miedo pero, traté de dormir ya que él en ningún momento trató de lastimarme, ¿Será que estaré sintiendo algo especial, por él…?

* * *

**OLA K ASE...ESTA LEYENDO ESTO...O K ASE, lo sé ya esta pasado de moda pero me gusta la llama Ola K Ase...Bueeeeno espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo del Fic, no duden en comentar, los estoy viendo...desde sus casas...0_0, no no es cierto...nos vemos chaoooo!**

By:AlizzCrazyParty, With Love To You! 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Washaaaa, washaaaa, olap, jejeje, lo sé me tarde UN BUEN, peeeero fue por que me fui de party fiesta loca jejeje, soy una loquilla, aquí les traigo eeeeeel siguienteee, capi. DISFRUTENLO NO OLVIDEN COMETAR :DD**

**Las canciones que inspiraron este capitulo fueron:**

***"I Could Be The One" Avicii**

***"Boy Like You" Ke$ha**

**AHORA EL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**"Sentimientos Que Florecen"**

**"No lo sé, tal vez lo que siento puede ser una tontería de una niña enamorada, pero, mis sentimiento son sinceros"**

**(Pensamiento de Alice)**

Estaba soñando, algo muy lindo…

Estaba en un campo de rosas blancas, había un árbol muy alto y frondoso, al lado un río de agua cristalina, el cielo era color azul con manchas de oscuras, manchas de noche, era de día pero estaba la luna presente, la luna iluminaba todo, era tan hermoso.

—Mi pequeña, ¿Dónde estás?

Preguntó una voz muy suave en tono de juego…

—Jijijij, no me encontraras…

Estaba escondida detrás de aquel árbol, de alguna forma sentía que la persona que me estaba hablando, era Sebastian. Observé aquel campo de nuevo, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de él, mi colita se movía con tanta gracia y mis orejitas las tenía muy alerta, el ambiente era pesado y tranquilo, se escuchaban los pajaritos cantar…

—¡Te encontré, mi pequeña traviesa!

Sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me jaló así atrás…

—Jejeje, me encontraste, Sebastian…

Él estaba sosteniendo mis muñecas con delicadeza, mi colita rosaba con su pierna, creí que le iba a causar cosquillas, pero el solo me miraba, con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa dulce y acaramelada, así lo veía yo…

Me solté de sus manos, lo tomé de la camisa que tenía y lo abrasé…

—Te amo, Sebastian…

Era una locura lo que estaba diciendo, pero fue mi corazón quien habló, este es el típico caso de amor a primera vista, pero de alguna forma sentía que era una especie de amor verdadero, no del que sale en las novelas baratas, era amor, del que se podía…

Probar…

Oler…

Ver…

Tocar…

Me desperté, pero creí que seguía soñando, estaba arrodilla en un lugar muy cómodo viendo a la ventana que estaba en la habitación donde estaba dormida, comencé a reaccionar, era la misma habitación de ayer, sentí una leve presión en mi cintura, estaba sostenida por algo muy cálido, estaba abrazando a alguien, mi colita se movía igual de normal, pero sentí como alguien la acariciaba, la verdad me gustó esa sensación pero estaba nerviosa, ¿Quién o qué era lo que me estaba acariciando? Llevé mis manos a lo que parecia ser la cabeza de ese alguien, tenía un cabello muy sedoso, escuché una risita muy discreta…

Por favor que no sea quien YO creo que es…

Alejé mi rostro hasta estar frente a frente de quien estaba abrazando con tanto amor…

—¡¿Sebastian?!

Exclamé completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, por naturaleza di un saltó que hizo que me dirigiera a la orilla de la cama, pero en un movimiento que la vista no pude percibir, sentí una mano deslizarse con tanta sutileza cerca de mi cintura, y con delicadeza me acomodó en la cama, estaba sentada, mi mirada estaba hacia abajo, mi colita estaba completamente quieta, mis orejitas las bajé por solo reflejo, mi rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, no parecía una neko, ¡PARECÍA UN TOMETE CON COLA Y OREJAS!

Me dio un poco de pena con Sebastian, ¡Soy una desvergonzada!, él me da un lugar donde dormir, me ofrece la comodidad de su habitación y como le agradezco PASANDOME DE APROVECHADA CON ÉL, aunque no fuera mi intención mi subconsciente me quiere jugar UNAS BROMAS MUY PESADA…

—Mi pequeña, ¿Estas bien?...

—S-si…

Le respondí de una forma TAN, PERO TAN NERVIOSA, que hasta la persona más ingenua de esta tierra lo hubiera notado…

—Hhhh—Suspiró él—Me alegra que estés bien mi pequeña…

Al momento que dijo eso comenzó a acariciar mis orejitas…

Él toque se sus manos es tan agradable…

—Mi pequeña, tengo que ir al trabajo, tal vez llegué un poco tarde así que no me esperes…

—Pero…—Lo interrumpí…

—¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno, es que, yo…

Lo miré de re-ojo, realmente me pondría como una retrasada si observaba esos ojos al rojo vivo, y necesitaba decirle que, bueno es que realmente no sé qué voy hacer sin él todo este día, para mí sigue siendo un desconocido, pero, me encantaría saber un poco más de él, porque creo que no es muy adecuado que haga lo que se me dé la bendita gana si saber al menos un poco más de Sebastian…

—¿Si, mi pequeña?

—Bueno es que, no sé qué voy a hacer aquí, no conozco muy bien esta mansión, y pues, también me agradaría, no sé, conocerte un poquito, mejor…

—Mi pequeña—Sebastian tomó mi rostro con tanta suavidad—Hoy no podré estar contigo pero no te preocupes, Alois-chan estaré contigo…

—Jejeje, tienes razón,

—Muy bien, mi pequeña, diviértete mucho…

—Sip...

Sebastian se levantó y se dirigió al baño, yo lo miré por uno segundos…

Suspiré…

No podía resistirme a esa fragancia tan embriagadora a…

Luna Nueva…

Oscura…

Imperceptible…

Oculta…

Él es tan misterioso, veo sus ojos y ciento que oculta algo, pero no sé, tendré que ir descubriendo cosa por cosa, dejaré que él sea quien lo diga, me agrada, pero tengo temor a que él lo interprete mal…

No sé, el tiempo dirá lo que tenga que decir…

—Peeero por el momento tengo ganas de seguir durmiendo, ¡A dormir se ha dicho! —Me paré, cerré las cortinas, tomé las cobijas ¡Y COMO LA PEREZOSA QUE SOY ME FUI A DORMIR! ¡EPIC WIN!

Lo sé, soy una neko dormilona, pero no estoy afectando a nadie

Después de 10 minutos de dormir, me levanté…

—Hhhha—bostezé—No tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer, ¡Ya sé!, buscaré a Nii-chan…

Salí de la habitación tal cual me desperté, bien despeinada y con la pijama, esa es una costumbre que nunca se me ha quitado, jejeje…

Recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajé por ellas y a decir verdad el recibidor de esta mansión es muy bonito y espacioso, podría hacer una fiesta aquí…

—¡Nii-chaaaan!

Comencé a buscar en todas las partes que se me fue posible, habían varias habitaciones en el recibidor, había una sala pequeña, una sala de conferencias creo, una linda cocina…

—Nii-chan no está por aquí, ¿A dónde habrá ido el muy bendito?

Volteé para dirigirme de nuevo al recibidor…

—¡Buuu!

Él muy idiota de Nii-chan me asustó…

—¡¿Ahhh, demonios, pero que carajos te sucede?!

Por inercia me caí al suelo, mis orejitas estaban temblando junto con mi colita,

Idiota…

—¡Jajajaja!

—No me da risa…

Lo miré de una forma un tanto enojada…

—Está bien, ya, lo siento…—Me observó por unos segundos—¡Jajajajajajajaja!, es que fue tan gracioso, como te caíste, ¡Jajajaja!

—…Está bien, fue gracioso, pero así es como reacciono, Nii-chan…

—Bueno, al menos ya te voy conociendo más

Nii-chan rió tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar de risa…

—Siii, es un buen punto…

—Por cierto Alice, ven un momento…

Nii-chan me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta llegar al recibidor…

—Sip…

—¡Chicos, vengan!

Escuche que de algún lugar de la mansión unos pasos…

—Alice, te presentó a la servidumbre de la mansión, aunque, más que la servidumbre para mí son como mis amigos...

—¡Un gusto señorita!

Exclamaron al unísono…

Volteé y me topé con una chica de cabello rojo que portaba su debido uniforme y, usaba unos lentes ENORMES. Había otro joven, un poco más grande que los otros 2, era de cabellos rubios y tenía algo en la boca, como un cigarrillo y de su cuello colgaban unas gafas de mecánico. El ultimó parecía muy simpático, tenía una GRAN SONRISA, era un chico como de 15 años, de ojos azul claro, cabello rubio que, creo que era el jardinero ya que traía el uniforme de dicho puesto.

Nii-chan:—Te presento a Meirin, la ama de llaves…

Meirin:—Mucho gusto, Señorita…

Yo:—Es un gusto Meirin-san…

Ella asintió con la cabeza…

Nii-chan:—Él es Finnian, el jardinero…

De alguna forma noté al chico que respondía al nombre de Finnia, un poco ansioso

Yo:—Mucho gust…

Finnian se acercó tan rápido a mí para tocar mis orejitas…

Finnian:—¡Qué bonita Neko, que orejitas tan suaves!

—M-muchas g-gracias…

Estaba siendo atacada por un tornado de alegría y asombro llamado Finnia, pero, aun así, ¡ME AGRADA EL CHICO!

Meirin:—¡Finny, para de una vez!

Meirin se acercó a él y lo alejó de mí…

Finnian:—Lo siento, ¡No quise molestarla señorita!

Me percaté de que algunas lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos…

Finnian:—¡No quise lastimarla, señorita!

Comenzó a soltarse en llanto, yo me sensibilizo mucho, no me gusta ver a las personas tristes y si lo están, ¡YO LO ARREGLO!

Yo:—Owww, no llores Finnian—Me acerqué a él y lo abrasé—No te preocupes, no me hiciste nada malo, tranquilo…

De inmediato paró de llorar, se ve tan tierno…

Finnian:—G-gracias, S-señorita…

POV DE FINNIAN

Cuando comencé a acariciar las orejitas de la señorita, me sentí un poco mal, no creí que la estaba molestado y, ¡Me puse a llorar!, pero…nunca en mi vida me habían consolado de una forma tan tierna.

Me hizo bastante feliz.

FIN DEL POV DE FINNIAN

Yo:—¿Sabias que las personas para que tengan un día muy feliz o al menos un ánimo muy alto, deben recibir al menos ¡8 ABARZOS AL DÍA!?

Finnian:—No, n-no sabía…

Entre sollozos, me separé de él y lo miré de frente…

Yo:—Así que no llores más, que en la vida todo tiene que tener un lado bueno…

Finnian: —Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ¡Tienes toda la razonas!…

Y de inmediato le saqué una sonrisa. Para mí eso significa ¡Misión Cumplida!, adoro hacer sonreír a la gente…

Yo:—jejeje, Me alegra que estes feliz, Finnian…

Finny:—¡Puedes llamarme Finny, señorita!

Yo:—Está bien, ¡Finny!

Él sonrió aún más…

Nii-chan:—Bueno, por último, Baldroy…

Baldroy:—Hola…

De una forma un poco fría y seria…

Yo:—Mucho gusto, Baldroy-san…

Bard—Dime solo Bard…

Bard estaba cruzado de brazos observando a otra parte, tal vez no le agradé mucho…

Nii-chan:—Chicos, les presento a la señorita Alice Phantomhive…

Nii-chan me presentó de una forma muy reverente y cortés…

Finny:—Perdona la pregunta , pero, ¿No tienes algo que ver con las empresas Phantomhive?

Yo:—Que yo tenga entendido, nopi…

Aseveré haciendo un gesto amistoso…

Yo:—Nii-chan…—Me acerqué a él para poder susurrarle algo—_Eres muy amable al presentármelos pero, ¡Pudiste haberme dicho antes para no aparecer con esta forma, no vez que estoy toda despeinada!_

En cierta forma estaba un poco enojada y un poquito apenda…

* * *

**olaaaashhh! (NO SON OLAS DE MAR), lectores hermoshos, espero les aya gustado el 2 capi. estoy trabajando en el siguiente, y...aunque no lo crean prácticamente ya me imagine hasta el final del Fic, jejeje es que tengo una menteshita muy fluida!**

**Bueno los dejoooo, cuidense, los amo! **

**Washa, washa se despide! adiosito!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Washaaa, washaaaa, mis queridas o queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el siguiente capi. del Fic, la verdad ni hice mi tarea por estar escribiendolo XD y tambien NO SABEN COMO ME ALEGRARON LA NOCHE, MIL AGRADECIMIETOS A hilda-gatita que por cierto recomiendo mucho su FIC está ultra interesante, si llegan a tener un mal día lean el Fic que les digo de mi QUERIDISIMA HILDA-GATITA, ENSERIO QUE LOS HARÁ REIR! :DD les dejo el link de su Fic aquíp:**

** s/9223447/1/Oscuro-amor-de-nobles**

**(LEANLO ENSERIO :DD)**

**LAS CANCIONES QUE INSPIRARON ESTE CAPI. FUERON:**

***"I Need Your Love" de Calvin Harris (está canción me hizo escribir con TANTA INSPIRACIÓN que hasta el mometo la estoy escuchando :DD)**

***"YES" LMFAO**

**Ahora mis querido...EL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**"Loca De Amor"**

**"Creo que...estoy cayendo en un hoyo profundo, lleno de tonos rojo y rosa, donde la única persona que tiene dominio de ese lugar es Sebastian, aquel hoyo profundo es mi corazón y mis sentimientos son los que tiñen aquellos tonos rosa y rojo, ¿Será mis sentimientos por él...podrán ser correspondidos?"**

**(Pensamiento de Alice)**

Meirin:—S-señorita P-phantomhive, e-el señor Sebastian me pidió que le consiguiera algunas prendas para usted…

Yo:—¿Enserio?, awww, que lindo él es un am…

¡Mierda!, de nuevo mi estúpido subconsciente me juega una mala pasada, detesto cuando digo las cosas QUE NO QUIERO DECIR Y MENOS SI SE TRATA DE UN MOMENTO UN POCO NO TAN ADECUADO, ¡Te maldigo Cerebro!

Finny:—¿Ibas a decir algo Alice-san?

Yo:—Eeee, nop, nadita, jejeje

Nii-chan:—Bueno chicos vallan a terminar de hacer sus deberes, mientras le mostraré a Alice como es la mansión

—¡Hai!

—Vamos Alice, comenzaremos desde el recibidor…

Yo estaba viendo hacia la ENORME puerta…

Pensando…

¿Cómo le puedo decir a Sebastian lo que siento por él?

—Alice…

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Una canción, puede ser una buena opción, pero no sé si el tipo de música que me gusta, le guste a él…

Un poema, tal vez no sea lo típico que debería hacer una dama, de hecho lo más lógico es que sea el, Joven, el que le deba dar la muestra de amor a la dama, pero no sé si yo le agrade a Sebastian…

—¿Alice?

Me gusta de vez en cuando ser atrevida, me gusta divertirme, ser feliz, alocada, Sonríete, me gusta bailar, ¡VIVIVR LA VIDA AL MÁXIMO! ¡PARTY HARD!, pero, ¿Qué diría Sebastian de mi forma de ser, seré muy molesta?

—¡ALICE!, ¡¿ESCUCHAME PARECES SORDA?!

—¿Ahh?, ¿Qué, que?...

—Alice, ¡Te estaba hablando!

—¡Ay, lo siento!, estaba distraída…

—Si me di cuenta, estabas dando vueltas y vueltas por el recibidor, pensando en no sé qué, tan solo tu colita de neko no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, ¡Por Dios, me estabas mareando!

Nii-chan estaba un tanto histérico pero, lo moderado…

—Lo siento Nii-chan, es que…estoy, un poco pensativa, nada más

Lo miré un poco nerviosa pero traté de disimular…

—Mmmm—Nii-chan me miró un poco, dudoso, creo que no estaba convencido de lo que le había dicho—Yo conozco esa cara, y para mí es muy conocida, a mí no me engañas…

Nii-chan comenzó a rodearme, lo peor de todo era que mi colita me delataba, no dejaba de temblar…

—Es lo que supuse mi querida Alice, estás, E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A

Nii-chan me miró de frente y estaba en lo cierto, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Jejeje, está bien, tienes razón ni yo misma me puedo engañar…

—Awww, eso es muy lindo Alice y dime, ¿Quién es él afortunado?

—Jejejeje…

Mientras tanto, en mi mente…"¡RUN BITCH, RUN!"

—Dime, por favor, no le diré a nadie…

No sé, me da un poco de pena y la verdad, no sé, que tal si Nii-chan cree que soy una indecente, el me agrada mucho, se ve que es un buen amigo y, pues no me gustaría perder a un amigo…

—Es que…no sé…

—No sabes…¿Qué?

—No me gustaría que me tomaras por una cualquiera o por una indecente, me agradas mucho y no quiero perder lo que creo que es, tu amistad…

—Ohhh, no pienses eso Alice, tú me agradas mucho, aunque llevemos solo 2 días de conocernos, y no te preocupes tú me pareces una neko muy decente así que no pensaré nada malo de tus gusto, no te preocupes

Nii-chan me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de su amistad…

—Gracias Ni-chan, eres muy lindo

Sonreí muy muy contenta, realmente Nii-chan es un Inu muy bueno, estoy segura de que puedo contar con su ayuda…

—De nada, Alice, ahora…¿Me dirás quien conquistó tu corazón?

—Bueno, la verdad no estoy así MUY MUY PERDIDA por esa persona, o bueno, eso es lo que creo, tal vez es un sentimiento que…COMO QUE HASTA AHORA ESTÁ FLORECIENDO, pero no sé, no sé cómo expresarle mis sentimiento a esa persona…

—Está bien, si quieres yo te ayudo pero…¡DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS ES!

—Es…Sebastian…

Pronuncié el nombre de Sebastian en tono de balbuceo, para que él no me entendiera…

¡Vergüenza, Vergüenza EVERYWHERE!

—¿Quién?

—Sebastian…

Volví a balbucear pero lijeramente más fuerte…

—¿Quien?, habla un poco más claro…

—¡Sebastian, caraí!

—¿Enserio?, ¡Awwww, que lindo!, nunca creí que fueras a enamorarte de un dem…

—¿De un quép?

POV DE ALOIS

Me pareció muy tierno que Alice sienta algo por Sebastian, espero que ese amor sea correspondido después de lo que le sucedió al pobre de Sebastian, espero que él esté dispuesto a recibir el amor de Alice, pero, ¿Cómo reaccionará Alice sobre que Sebastian es un demonio?, tengo el presentimiento de que Sebastian no le ha dicho nada de eso, es lógico, ella acaba de llegar ayer en la noche.

Pero por el momento no debo mencionarle nada al respecto a Alice…

FIN DEL POV DE ALOI

—Me refiero a que…nunca creí que fueras a enamorarte de un…de un…¡DEMENTE COMO ÉL!

POV DE ALOIS

Sí, no se me ocurrió nada mejor…

FIN DEL POV DE ALOIS

—¿Demente?, a Sebastian no le veo cara de Demente…

—Bueno…realmente no lo es pero…¡YO LO VEO DE ESA FORMA!, jejeje, claro, desde mi punto de vista, jejeje…

Noté que Nii-chan estaba ligeramente nervioso, pero no le di mucha importancia…

—Qué punto de vista, pero no te preocupes, yo lo respeto, jejeje

—Jejeje, gracias, Alice y…¿Qué piensas hacerle o darle a Sebastian?

—Mmm, no estoy segura, pero tenía pensado hacerle algún tipo de carta, escrita por mi diciéndole, pues, lo que me pareció agradable en él…

No sé por qué pero me sonrojé un poco con la idea…

—Me parece muy bien, la ventaja que tienes es que Sebastian es escritor…

—NOOOO TE CREOOOO, ¿Enserio?

—Sí, muy enserio…

—Creo que no he escuchado mucho de sus libros, tal vez por el tipo de obstáculos que me lo impedian…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En el sentido de que, hasta ayer se suponía que iba directo a mi humilde casa, donde para ser precisos no cuento con muchas facilidades como una televisión o internet, pero por ciertas situaciones Sebastian salvó mi vida de ser ABUSADA POR UN Sujeto QUE QUERÍA SACARLEL PROVECHO A MI CUERPO y aparezco en esta linda y acogedora mansión…

—No sabía eso, ¿Me cuentas más?

—Es una historia ligeramente larga pero después te cuento…

—Está bien, por ahora concentrémonos en tu carta…

—Me parece bien, ¡Gracias, Nii-chan!...

—Ven, haremos tu carta en tu habitación, creo que ahí tienen una mesa ¿No?

—Realmente no me he fijado mucho…

—Bueno, tú espérame allá y yo te llevaré algunas cosas para que puedas escribir…

—¡Eres el mejor Nii-chan!, según mis términos…¡ERES EL MEN AMIGO!, jejeje

—Jejeje, Ay Ali…

—Awww, que lindo, adoro que me digan Ali…

—Realmente, no sabía, Ali, pero bueno, jejeje, me agrada, Ali…

—Jejeje, siii, eeeentonces nos vemos en…¿Cuánto tiempo le calculas?

—Tal vez, ¿Unos 10 minutos?

—Me parece bien, pooor cierto, si no te causa tantas molestias, ¿Me podrías traer un poco de música, no sé un ipod o una laptop y buscas algunas canciones que necesite?, es que me inspiro más con musiquita, jejej…

—¡Claro no hay problema!...Ali, jejeje

—Está bien, mi querido Nii-chan, voy rápido a la habitación ahí te espero…

Nii-chan se fue y yo de inmediato me retiré del recibidor. Llegué a la habitación y ¡BOOM!, una canción golpeó mi cerebro, mis pensamientos y comencé a cantar la canción, fue algún tipo de, Inercia…

"I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
I feel so out of see  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helplessly  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You were never been to blame  
And now my eyes are perfect  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are perfect

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free"

—¡Ahhh, ¡POR UN GRANDISIMO DEMONIO ! NO LO PUEDO CREER ESTOY TAN ENAMORADA DE SEBASTIAN QUE HASTA MI CORAZON ME HACE DECIR LO QUE ME DA PENA!

Mi corazón, no lo puedo creer, se disparó, las ideas comenzaron a fluir, como un río en plena tormenta…

—¡LO TENGO, LA CARTA, YA LA TENGO!

Justo cuando tenía la idea Nii-chan entró un poco asustado y con todas las cosas en sus manos…

—¡Alice!, ¿Estas bi…

—¡Perfectamente bien, dame las cosas rápido, Y COLOCA LA CANCIÓN DE "I NEED YOUR LOVE" de Calvin Harris, vamos corre!

—Está bien Alice…

Nii-chan me observó un poco así como, "¿Y ESTA QUÉ?", pero no puedo dejar que las ideas se fueran, entonces comencé a escribir…

"Sebastian, no tengo las palabras de cómo decirte esto, tal vez sea muy repentino pero, la verdad desde el momento en que te vi, tus ojos, aquella noche que me rescataste de ser maltratada físicamente, la verdad es que, me agradas, y realmente me encantaría darte las gracias, tal vez solo han pasado 2 días de conocerte, pero lo que siento por ti fue muy nuevo en mí, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, soy un poco arriesgada, dudo mucho algunas veces de cómo hacer las cosas o cómo reaccionar, la verdad es que esta carta fue muy espontanea, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, todo el tiempo estas presente en mi mente, en mi sueños, no sé por qué, siento que fuera magia, te necesito, creo que, realmente esta carta no la estoy escribiendo yo…SI NO MI CORAZON, necesito tu amor, necesito tu tiempo, quiero ser libre, te quiero a ti, soy muy atrevida, me gusta divertirme ser feliz y…para serte sincera la noche que me hallaste le había pedido un deseo al universo, un deseo a la luna, un deseo al aire, quería un cambio algo distinto en mi vida y llegaste tú…Gracias Sebastian…

ATT: Alice Phantomhive…"

—¡Terminé!, ¡Ahhhh, me siento muy rara NII-CHAAAAN!

Me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada, tomé de las manos a Nii-chan haciendo que todo lo que traía lo tirara y le di vueltas hasta ya no poder…

—¡Alice!, ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!

—¡ESTOY ENAMORADA, NO LO PUEDO EVITAR ESTO ES TAN RARO, JAJAJAJAJA!

Me sentía tan libre y tan feliz, la verdad es que entré en un estado de "Loca De Amor", que no puedo comprender, como si cupido hubiera apuntado su flecha directo a mi corazón, como si me hubiera tomado 2 botellas de tequila y hubiera bailado toda la noche, no hay palabras para expresar lo que está pasando por mi corazón…

—¡Alice, me estoy mareando para de una vez!

—¡LO SIENTO PERO NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!

Solté a Nii-chan tirándolo en la cama que aún seguía distendida…

Me dejé caer en el suelo mirando el techo de la habitación…

SUSPIRÉ…

Mi mente no podía despojarse de aquellos ojos rojos, esa sonrisa tan dulce y confiada…

Sebastian…

Era lo único que podía escuchar en mi mente…

—¡Alice, reacciona!

—Lo siento, es que entré en Shock…

—Si me di cuenta, pero, ¡¿Por qué esa actitud me asustaste mucho, Alice?!

—Lo siento, Nii-chan, la verdad es que ni siquiera he terminado de conocer mi forma de actuar, solo me pasa cuando de alguna forma lo que siento se manifiesta de una forma muy fuerte…

—Wuau, no sabía eso, pero bueno, es la primera vez que ve como alguien manifiesta sus sentimientos de esa forma…

—Hhhh—suspiré—Bueno, ya me tranquilicé, no te preocupes Nii-chan, trataré de controlarme más, espero que no te haya molestado mi actitud…

—Tranquila Alice, no hay problema, por ahora solo tranquilízate y respira un poco…

—Lo voy a hacer Nii-chan, jejeje, yo y mis arranques de locura…

Escuché que alguien estaba tocando la puerta…

—Pasé…

—¡Olaaaa, Meiriiin!

—S-solo v-vine para a-avisarles que la c-cena ya está s-servida…

—Gracias, Meirin, vamos en un minuto…

—Hai…

Y la querida Meirin dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación…

—La verdad es que, ya tenía un poco de hambre…

—Yo igual, vamos a comer Alice…

—Vamos…

Bajamos hasta la cocina para comer ahí…

—Alice, es por aquí…

—¿A sí?, creí que íbamos a comer en la cocina, es que es como mi costumbre, comer en la cocina…

—Bueno, si quieres comer ahí no hay problema, vamos…

Entramos y una nube de humo que provenía de la cocina llenando casi todo el recibidor…

Nii-chan y yo comenzamos a toser, enseguida entramos para saber qué había pasado pero por tanto humo preferí quedar donde estaba…

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí?

Preguntó Nii-chan bastante confundido

—Digamos que…quise cocinar la carne un poco más rápido pero, termine quemándola…

Creo que era la voz de Bard por que con tanto humo no pude ver nada…

—¡Bard te dije que no usaras tu lanza llamas!

De entre las nubes de humo alcancé a escuchar la voz de Meirin regañando a Bard…

—¿Y Finny?

Pregunté, creo que era un poco raro no verlo por aquí…

—¡Señorita Phantomhiveee!

—¿Finny?

Vi como Finny se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí, con un ramo de flores…

—Señorita, le traje unas flores…

—Que bonitas Finny…

Justo cuando Finny me dio las flores el humo las manchó de cenizas haciendo que sus bellos colores se arruinaron…

—Oh no, las flores…

Pobre de Finny, se puso un poco triste…

—Tranquilo, mira, ponlas en un jarrón, limpia sus pétalos y ponlas en la cocina luego de que el humo se allá disipado, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

—Pero, antes de que te vallas, ¿Puedes ayudarnos a quitar el humo, por favor?

—¡Hai! Señorita Phantomhive…

—Puedes llamarme solo Alice o Ali, como quieras…

Le sonreí, me encanta su ánimo tan feliz el amiguito Finny, jejeje

—Alice, ven ayúdanos a sacar el humo de aquí…

Nii-chan me hablaba desde la cocina pero no podía ver nada así que no entre…

—¡Chicos, salgan de ahí, vengan!

Los llame a todo y de inmediato salieron, me causo un poco de gracia ver el cabello de Bard EXTREMADAMENTE ESPONAJDO, se veía muy gracioso

—Chicos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Bard, tú y Meirin abran todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión y cierren las habitaciones para que no entre el humo e impregne el olor en las habitaciones…

—¡Hai!

Exclamaron al unísono y de inmediato fuero a hacer lo que les había pedido…

—Nii-chan, tú y Finny consiga algún tipo de lámina o algo plano y largo para poder hacer un poco de aire aquí adentro y sacar el humo…

—¡Hai!

—Muy bien, mientras yo me encargaré de la cocina y trataré de abrir alguna ventana o tratar de sacar el humo que queda adentro…

De inmediato todos salieron a hacer lo que les había pedido, yo…seguía en pijama, que para mí ¡YA ES EL COLMO! Pero no tengo tiempo para cambiarme.

Entré a la cocina, de verdad que no se veía nada, pero por fortuna encontré una ventana un poco alta, pero pude subirme a un mesón que había cerca, traté de abrir la ventana pero las cortinas que la cubrían se había tascado ella…

—¡Ah! demonios, triste cosa horrorosa…

—Alice…

Escuché que alguien decía mi nombre, pero no había nadie…

—¿Quién está ahí?...

No hubo respuesta, así que lo pase por alto…

Raro…

Después de casi 20 minutos de estar peleando con esa BENDITA ventana pude quitar las cortinas que atoraban la cerradura, ahora solo quedaba la ventana…

—Vamos, ahora sí, ¡Vamos!

—Alice…

—Aaaa, Rayos, ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Volteé asía el suelo pero no pude ver nada, pero justo cuando iba a seguir con mi labor de la ventana observé como unos ojos color rosa con violeta, que tenían la característica de los ojos de un neko, me miraban fijamente, me petrifiqué del miedo, pero me armé de valor…

—¡¿Qué carajos eres tú y Por qué me estas jodiendo la existencia, no vez que estoy ocupada tratando de abrí esta maldita ventana?!, ¡Demonios!

Me puse aún más nerviosa porque escuché una risa, un poco sutil y profunda, una risa burlona, después esos ojos se convirtieron en una sombra, más negra que el humo mismo y lo peor de todo es que se iba acercando a mí, mi colita se erizó por completo…

—¡Alejate!, ¡Vete!, ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

Esa sombra estaba a punto de rodearme y traté de defenderme, jalé con fuerza la ventana para poder usar mis manos y evitar a esa sombra pero me estaba callendo, ¡ME IBA A DAR UN BUEN GOLPAZO, ESO ERA SEGURO!...

Pero…

Esa sombra me sostuvo antes de que callera, lo miré, sentí como si esa sombra se sintiera…de cierta forma…

Aliviada…

Miré de nuevo los ojos de esa sombra, mis orejitas estaban inclinadas de alguna forma esa sombra…

Me sonrió de una forma…

¿Dulce?

Me hizo recordar a cierta persona, me recordó a Sebastian, era como si él estuviera sosteniéndome, era como el mismo tacto y me sentí tranquila, pero un ventarrón hizo que las cortinas se abrieran dejando la luz entrar en la cocina y de inmediato la sombra desapareció…

Me quedé pensando un buen rato, me levanté aún consternada por lo sucedido, pasé mis manos por mis orejitas y suspiré…

—…¡ESO ES DEL DIABLO!, ¡¿Cómo rayos una sombra anormal me puede ver así, Cómo demonios fue que me sostuvo?!, ¡ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES COSA DEL DIABLO!

Y salí corriendo de la cocina. Una vez a salvo en el recibidor, me senté en el suelo, mi corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho, es que ¡¿Cómo es posible algo así?!

—Alice, conseguimos la lámina ahora que hacemos

Nii-chan y Finny llegaron con lo que les había pedido, bueno ahora podremos deshacernos del humo…

—Agiten la lámina hacia la cocina, así saldrá por la ventana…

La verdad, ya no quería entrar de nuevo a esa cocina.

La lámina que habían traído los chicos era bastante grande, y se veía muy pesada, pero lo que más me asombro fue como EL PEQUEÑO FINNY TOMÓ ESA LÁMINA Y COMENZÓ A AGITARLA CON TANTA FUERZA, TAN SOLO 10 SEGUNDOS LE BASTARON PARA QUITAR TODO EL HUMO…

—¡JESUS CHRIST, FINNY, QUÉ FUERZA LA TUYA!

—Gracias, Alice…

—Señorita Phantomhive, ¡Ya abrimos todas las ventanas y cerrado todas las habitaciones!

—Qué bueno, hicieron un muy buen trabajo chicos ¡Los felicitos!

—¡Gracias, Señorita phantomhive!

Dijeron Meirin y Bard…

—Llámenme Ali o Alice, No hay problema…

—Hai, señ…, Alice…—Dijo Meirin, es muy nerviosita pero me agrada…

—Pero ahora, que vamos a hacer, la comida quedó completamente arruinada…

Bard sonaba un poco despreocupado pero a la vez como que se sentía mal…

—Creo que queda un poco del Pastel que preparó el señor Sebastian…

Finny sonaba muy convencido de lo que había dicho…

—Iré a buscarlo, así podremos comer algo…

Meirin fue directo a la cocina…

—Bueno, vamos, que ya tengo mucha hambre…

Nii-chan fue el primero en entrar…

—La verdad, no sé si entrar a la cocina, es que…

—Déjate de tonterías y ven…

Nii-chan no dudo en tomarme del brazo y llevarme hasta la cocina, aún tengo miedo, pero, me encantaría saber qué tal le habrá quedado el pastel a Sebastian…

* * *

**Olaaaa genteeee!, ¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?, ESPERO QUE SI POR QUE ME TARDE MUUUUCHO EN HACERLO *mirada de "I WATCHING YOU"*. jejeje, bueno si les gusto pongan sus cometarios, opinen, expresense, amense, besense, quieranse, ta´bien suficiente cariño...**

**NO OLVIDEN DARSE UNA VUELTESITA POR EL FIC DE UNA DE MIS MEJORES ESCRITORAS "hilga-gatita" de nuevo les dejo el link...**

** s/9223447/1/Oscuro-amor-de-nobles**

**BUEEENO CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, CUIDENSE MUCHO, SABEN QUE LOS QUIERO, NO OLVIDEN COMETAR YA QUE ME ALEGRAN SUS COMETARIOS SU OPINIONES, ETC...LOS QUIERO UN MUCHISIMO, COMAN FRUTA Y VERDURA, NO FUMEN USEN CONDO, jejej, es broma, es broma XD**

**Washa, washa cambiu y fuiera!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Washaaaa, washa, miis queriidiitsiimos lektores, esta bien escribe de una forma muy cursi, jejejeje, olaaaa de nuevo mis querridismosh lectores, (ahora está mejor XD), aquí le traigo el siguiente capi. del FIC, espero que les guste, es un poco corto pero, algo es algo y también COMO HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HERMANA VA A VER PARTY FIESTA LOCA EN MI CASA Y PUES...no tendré mucho tiempo, pero inspiración tengo de sobra, poooor cierto, que creen, su linda lectora esta practicando COMO TENER SUEÑOS LÚCIDOS...en otras palabras crear mis propios sueños, así como yo quiero que pasé, jejeje (MENTE PERVERTIDA ON) Sebastian...de mis sueños no te escapas...jejeje, ya enserio, es broma, es que siii, me gustaría que se siente no? y tambien tratar de recrear capi. del FIC en mi mente, estaría padre :DD**

**BUENO BASTA E YO, YO ,YO**

**Esta vez...no hubo ninguna canción que inspirara POR QUE TENIA TODAS LAS IDEAS Y...NO FUE NECSARIO...**

**AHORA...EL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**"Un trozo de pastel y un pedazo de mi vida"**

**"Mi vida pasada es algo que no me gustaría recordar, al menos la mayoría, pero, tengo que vivir con algo muy duro, mis padres, o lo poco que se de ellos, la venganza, es un pensamiento que flota entre mis pensamientos más locos y a la vez lógicos. Tampoco puedo olvidar el odio en mi, la forma en la que se manifiesta es la que más odio, pero es una forma en la que yo me puedo liberar, ese odio puede llegar a extremos inimaginables, es un lado que no quiero que Sebastian conozca."**

**(Pensamiento de Alice)**

Meirin y Bard habían servido equitativamente los trozos de pastel, todo estaba listo de hecho cuando me habían servido mi pedazo de pastel todos me observaron cómo esperando a que yo lo probara…

Yo: —Mmmm, ¿Por qué me miran un poco…raro?

Meirin:—Alice, es que los pasteles que prepara el Señor Sebastian son muy delicioso…

Finny: ¡El Señor Sebastian cocina platillos muy ricos!, más si se trata de su famoso pastel de Zarzamora…

Bard:—Tck, solo es suerte de principiante…

Nii-chan: Sin ofender Bard, pero, ¿Recuerdas que el día de mi cumpleaños preparaste un pastel de frambuesa y en el gusto momento que lo sacaste del horno tomo una forma negra con burbujas caféses?, ¡Cuando me lo serviste y al encender las velas estalló en mí rostro!

Eso me pareció un poco gracioso, tan solo imaginarlo me causo gracia…

Bard:—No me lo recuerdes, la verdad creí que usando un poco de dinamita le iba a dar un sabor un poco más, explosivo…

Meirin:—Ese día te había dicho que no le agregaras dinamita pero no me prestaste un poco de atención…

Finny:—¡Ya quiero ver la reacción de Alice al probar el pastel de Sebastian!, vamos…

Nii-chan:—Alice, pruébalo y dinos…

Yo:—Está bien, a ver qué tal…

Todos me miraron como esperando a que probara el delicioso pastel, estaba puesto en platos de porcelana, los cubiertos eran de plata perfectamente pulidos, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de una…"comida" tan elegante…

Tomé un trozo de pastel…

Yo: —No…Lo…Puedo…Creer, ¡ES EL PASTEL DE ZARZAMORA MÁS BUENO QUE HABÍA PROVADO EN TOOODA MI SANTA VIDA!

Mi colita comenzó a agitarse de tal forma que comencé a darle más y más mordiscos al pastel…

Nii-chan:—Entonces, ¿Si te gustó…?

Yo:—Por supuesto, está EXTREMADAMENTE ESQUISITO…

Finny:—¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado

Todos comenzamos a comer muy a gusto, la verdad que el pastel estaba TAN DELICIOSO, la verdad no creía que Sebastian cocinara tan bien, tan solo me lo imagino con un lindo delantal preparando un delicioso pastel…

IMAGINACION ON, jejeje…

Nii-chan—Por cierto Alice, no sabemos casi nada de ti, cuéntanos un poco…

Yo:—¿Cómo que quieren que les cuente?...

Nii-chan:—Mmmm, ¿Antes donde vivías o como era tu vida antes de que llegaras?...

Observé sus rostros ansioso esperando a que les contara, bueno no pierdo nada, pero eso sí, procuraré ser discreta con CIERTAS COSIRIJILLAS QUE NO DEBEN SABER…

Yo:—Está bien, veamos, por donde empezamos, se suponía que hasta ayer en la noche me dirigía a mi linda y acogedora casita, cerca de los barrios bajos de Londres, yo no contaba con tantas oportunidades o riquezas, no tenía en aquella casita, el amor de mi familia era suficiente, aunque vivíamos de nuestro trabajo era lo mejor que teníamos, la vida era dura, muchas de mis tías se esforzaban por darme lo mejor, tenía que hacer cosas que no querían para tratar de darme las mejores posibilidades, pero no era suficiente…

Finn:—Síguenos contando, Alice…

Yo:—Está bien, mmm, hace poco deje de estudiar, digamos que no terminé mi secundaria, al menos el último año, cuando cumplí 14 años me dediqué a ayudarles a mis tías económicamente, mi vida era monótona y aburrida, todos los días observando a mí familia sufrir, llorar, y muy esporádicamente teníamos momentos alegres, me alegra que después de que ellas me hayan encontrado y cuidado, aun me sigan queriendo…

Nii-chan:—¿A qué te refieres con "me hayan encontrado"?

Yo:—Hhhh—realmente no tenía muchas ganas de contar eso, pero hoy estoy de humor—Bueno, la verdad es que…yo soy huérfana, no conocí a mis padres, ni si quiera sé si murieron o no, las chicas que me acogieron fueron muy bondadosas de hecho para mí son mis tías y la joven que me encontró primero, es mi madre, así las veo, ellas hicieron de mi vida lo mejor que pudieron, mis tías son 5, se llaman Anna, Andrea, Hilda, Rosa, Kacidy y mi madre se llama Abigail...

Nii-chan:—Wuau Alice, que interesante, ¿Y cómo te encontraron?

Nii-chan estaba completamente metido en la charla…

Yo:—Mis tías me contaron que fue el 10 de Enero de 1997, ellas no me han contado nada de mis legítimos padres, solo sé que ellas me encontraron en frente de su casa, en una cuna muy fina, estaba cubierta con unas pequeñas cobijas, y al lado de mí había un poco de dinero, lo suficiente para que me pudieran mantener, desde ese día ellas me trataron como su hija, cuando llegué a la edad de 13 años ellas me lo contaron todo, obviamente lloré y me puse muy triste, Mis padres, no sé nada de ellos, desde ese día juré por Dios y por lo más oscuro del infierno que tomaría venganza de la o las personas que hayan alejado a mi familia de mí—De repente mi voz cambió a un tono un poco triste y serio—Haré hasta lo imposible por saber quiénes eran mis padres, venganza, es la palabra que está siempre permanece en mi cabeza, puedo ser la persona más bondadosa, alegre, carismática, graciosa, LO MÁS POSITIVO DE ESTE MUNDO, pero el odio que hay en mi corazón nadie me lo puede quitar y a veces se manifiesta que una forma tan feroz, pero trato de ocultarla, por capaz y capaz de pensamiento positivos, pero no importa, esa pisca de odio nunca se extinguirá hasta que tenga lo que más quiero. La verdad, es que sin mi odio yo no podría vivir…PERO PROCURO VERLE EL LADO BUENO A TODO, al menos a lo que pueda, PERO ESO SI, ¡NO SOY BIPOLAR!

Finny:—Alice, pobre de ti…

Meirin:—Que historia tan triste…

Bard:—Mmmm…

Nii-chan:—Nunca creí que algo como eso le pudiera pasar a una de las personas más alegres que he conocido en mi vida, realmente lo lamento…

Yo:—No se preocupen, algún día lograré mi cometido, PEEERO POR EL MOMENTO no los quiero ver tan apagados, ¡Vamos no se pongan de ese ánimo!...

Finny:—Tienes razón, ¡La vida es hermosa!

Les sonreí para avivar un poco el ambiente, que estaba ligeramente opaco…

Yo:—Bueeeno, chicos, tengo que cambiarme, porque, aunque estoy acostumbrada estar en mi casa TOOODO EL DÍA EN PIJAMA, por ahora no se ve muy bien que digamos y también necesito terminar ciertas situaciones, así que los dejo para que sigan disfrutando del pastel, ¡PROVECHITO!

Meirin:—¡Arigato, Alice!

Finny:—¡Arigato!

Bard:—…Gracias

Nii-chan:—Gracias Alice, espero que no te tardes mucho tal vez podamos salir a dar un pequeño paseo…

Yo:—Me parece bien, pero si no llegara a estar lo listo lo de "tú ya sabes qué ",lo dejamos para otro día, ¿Sip?

Nii-chan:—Me parece muy bien, Alice

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo mismo de la carta, pero realmente quería dársela, solo falta pulir algunos detalles y más tarde…más tarde, no sé ¿Estará bien que le dé la carta tan pronto o debería esperarme un poco más?

Tiempo es lo que necesito…

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de aquella mansión, pensando en que debería hacer pero estaba tan distraída que me tropecé con un escalón y caí de cara, la ventaja era que el piso era de alfombra, así no me lastimé tanto…

—Ayyy, estoy bien idiota…

Traté de levantarme pero me dolía mi pie…

—Levántate…

Escuché una voz varonil, levanté mi vista y era un joven de ojos amarillos, usaba lentes, y tenía una especie de peinado muy parecido al de Sebastian pero tenía sus diferencias, parecía de la misma edad que Sebastian.

Aquel joven tenía su mano extendida, quería ayudarme a levantarme, así que la tomé…

—G-gracias…

Me levanté y sacudí el camisón que traía puesto por pijama…

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez…

Ese joven me habló TAN, PERO TAN INDIFERENTE, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, como a las personas que les ponen Botox en la cara y ni pueden moverla.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle su nombre él ya se había ido…

—¿Pero, que rayos?

Me sacó mucho de onda, es que en UN SEGUNDO ESTABA AL LADO DE MI Y AL OTRO YA NO ESTABA AHÍ…

Traté de reaccionar, así que seguí mi camino hasta la habitación. Al llegar, me quedé completamente sorprendida, aquel cuarto estaba completamente limpio, ordenado y se percibía un ambiente de limpieza, pero lo que más me impactó eran las miles de prendas que habían en la cama, pensé en lo que me había dicho Meirin hace un momento, sobre que Sebastian le había dicho que prepara algunas prendas para mí y…la verdad es que la mayoría van con mi estilo, eee…

—I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E, ¿T-todo esto e-es para m-mí?

Me quedé boquiabierta, razone por unos segundos y me tiré en la cama con una expresión en el rostro de "¡Ohhh siiii, BABY!"

—¡Que genial, tengo toda la ropa del mundo, que genial, que genial, que genial!, nunca pude imaginarme algo como esto…

No sabía que ponerme, habían tantos conjuntos, habían conjuntos para salir a pasear, como un jeans, blusas de colores llamativos, zapatos abiertos, tenis, DE TODO, otros conjuntos era para salir de noche, faldas negras, grises, blancas, algunas con detalles brillosos o cadenas colgando, junto con blusas negras con detalles en gris, algunos suéteres negros, otros blancos que al final tenían algo así como trozos de tela muy acordes al estilo del suéter, ropa era lo que menos me faltaba, ¡Estaba en el paraíso de la ropa!, me levanté, fui del otro lado de la cama y ¡BOOM!, cajas y cajas de zapatos, arriba de las cajas habían varios estilos de gafas de sol, bufandas para el frío, algunos aretes y accesorios, ¡ESTABA A UN PELO DE COMBULSIONARME!, YO AAAAMO LAS SORPRESAS Y…ESTO, ESTO ERA ÚNICO, me hizo recordar la vez que mis tías me regalaron una blusa de color azul fosforescente, ellas me decían que era una de las blusas más caras y elegantes de la época, fue en mi cumpleaños número 13, aun iba a la escuela y ese día me la llevé, pero, unas chicas que no sé por qué en ese entonces NO LES AGRADABA NI UN POCOl, el caso es que ellas me tomaron desprevenida cuando iba a mi casa y me tiraron encima algunos botes de cloro en mi blusa tan apreciada, por lógica todos sus colores se desaparecieron, quedaron manchas blancas por todas partes, me puse tan enojada y triste que…la verdad no me gustaría recordar lo que les hice, creo que fui un poco exagerada, el chiste es que jamás volvieron a molestarme, como que las dejé con un trauma…

—Olvidándome de todo lo que acabo de pensar, veamos, ¿Qué conjunto elegiré?, veamos que hay en closet…

Me dirigí al closet que había cerca de la puerta y para mi sorpresa…¡MÁS ROPA!, creo que hasta cierto punto estaba en EL MUNDO DE LA ROPA, pero bueno, elegí la primera prenda que vi, ya que la verdad era demasiada ropa…

Después de un rato me cambié y guardé lo que quedaba de ropa en el closet, de hecho guardando la ropa me encontré con otro millón de pijamas para mí, Dios mío ahora que lo pienso YO QUE TENGO TODO LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ TANTO AHNELABA, y hay niños e África que ni comen, algún día aré algo por ellos o al menos por los niños de los barrios bajos de Londres…

Todo estaba listo, me había puesto un jean, una blusa azul y un suéter naranja, como cinturón me puse alguna especie de bufanda de colores y me coloqué unos zapatos abiertos. Normalmente acostumbro a ponerme algún listón en mi colita para que combine con los colores de la ropa que traiga, peeero creo que no hay…

Me senté en la mesita donde había dejado TODO MI DESORDEN DESPUÉS DE HABER ESCRITO LA CARTA, tomé la laptop de Nii-chan, busqué un poco de música para inspirarme y tratar de corregir algún detalle de la carta, que no creo que encuentre algún defecto, pero al fin del acabo tendré que transcribirla para que esté más presentable, tal vez deba de salir por un poco de perfume, es que una de las costumbres en Londres o en la mayoría de los lugares del mundo antes perfumaban la carta que le iban a entregar a la persona que la iba a recibir, yo creo que lo hacía como un acto de AMOR O CARISMA hacia aquella persona y…siempre he querido hacer eso, más tarde le diré a Nii-chan…


	5. Chapter 5

**WASHAAAA, WASHAAAA, mis queridos lectores, de nuevo yo aquí fastidiandoles la existencia, NAAAA NO ES CIERTO, se que me adoran, ¿Verdad? *FOREVER ALONE*, jejeje, hoy estoy de loquilla, pero ya, les traigo el siguiente capi. del FIC "UNA NEKO, MIL LOCURAS Y UN AMORSH!", espero lo disfruten mucho, no duden en comentar, sus puntos de vista, si les gustó, si no les gustó, etc, yo los leeré siempre :DD**

**PD: ESTOY LEYENDO UN FIC MUY INTERESANTE Y DIVERTIDO ES OTRA DE MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS "Grell De Michaelis"**

** s/9713600/1/Grell-ahora-es-mujer**

**Y LES RECUERDO DE NUEVO EL OTRO FIC QUE LES DIJE DE "Hilda-Gatita"**

** s/9223447/1/Oscuro-amor-de-nobles**

**LAS CANCIÓN QUE INSPIRÓ ESTE FIC FUE:**

***"My Love" de Sia**

**Ahora mis queridos mininos...**

**EL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo: 5**

**"Carta para mi estimado Sebastian"**

**"No puedo dejar de pensar en él, sus ojos rojos como 2 rubís, cómo sería sentir sus manso acariciando mis piel, percibir su aroma embriagante a luna nueva, su suave y tersa voz, Te amo Sebastian"**

Eran las 6:00 pm, y en Londres ya estaba anocheciendo, yo ya estaba transcribiendo la carta pero, creo que le falta algo…

"Sebastian, no tengo las palabras de cómo decirte esto, tal vez sea muy repentino pero, la verdad desde el momento en que te vi, tus ojos, aquella noche que me rescataste de ser maltratada físicamente, la verdad es que, me agradas, y realmente me encantaría darte las gracias, tal vez solo han pasado 2 días de conocerte, pero lo que siento por ti fue muy nuevo en mí, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, soy un poco arriesgada, dudo mucho algunas veces de cómo hacer las cosas o cómo reaccionar, la verdad es que esta carta fue muy espontanea, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, todo el tiempo estas presente en mi mente, en mi sueños, no sé por qué, siento que fuera magia, te necesito, creo que, realmente esta carta no la estoy escribiendo yo…SI NO MI CORAZON, necesito tu amor, necesito tu tiempo, quiero ser libre, te quiero a ti, soy muy atrevida, me gusta divertirme ser feliz y…para serte sincera la noche que me hallaste le había pedido un deseo al universo, un deseo a la luna, un deseo al aire, quería un cambio algo distinto en mi vida y llegaste tú…Gracias Sebastian…

ATT: Alice Phantomhive…"

La verdad, no estoy convencida de esta carta, ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre escribirle esto a Sebastian y aun así tratar de dársela?!

Soy una completa idiota, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Esta carta debe ser un poco más profunda, estoy tratando con un escritor, entonces debe tener un poco más de esencia…

Tendré que escribirla de nuevo, voy a volver a escribirla, COMPLETA…

—Veamos, de nuevo—Cerré mis ojos, respiré profundamente y de nuevo me inspiré.

Tomé una hoja de papel y me dispuse a RE-HACER la carta…

Después de ¡UNA BENDITA HORA Y MEDIA DE ESTAR PENSANDO!, por fin me inspiré…

"_Mi apreciado Sebastian:  
A ti remito estas líneas, rememorando aquel dulce aroma de tu presencia, aquel día que rescataste mi ser de un futuro desagradable, la forma en que trataste a una desconocida como yo, fue de una manera extraña y asombrosa para mí. Es por eso que mediante la presente quisiera perpetuar aquellos sentimientos que has hecho nacer en mí, y digo perpetuar, porque en tu presencia, el tiempo se detiene, como se detiene mi pulso ante tus ojos rojos como la sangre. _

_No tengo las palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti, me haces sentir extraña, haces que mí corazón y mis pensamientos jueguen conmigo, tu resinificas todo, con tu andar sereno, tu figura imponente, envidia de los mortales, deja opaca toda belleza humana, la naturaleza se inspira en tu ser para ser radiante y misteriosa, tu sonrisa tan inocente como la de un niño, no te comprendo, pero me encantaría hacerlo, conocer ese ser misterioso que irradia secretos.  
Ahora siento que muero hasta esperar la albricia que me devuelva la vida, sabiendo de ti y tu contestación ante tan humilde petitorio, ¡oh tu rey de mis sentimientos más profundos!, quisiera ser esa amiga confiable a la cual le cuentas todo y compartas tus penurias conmigo, hacerte sonreír con las acciones que yo haga, que te agrade mi forma de ser, me encantaría ver en tus ojos la aprobación de un padre a su hijo, que veas en mis sentimientos lo que mi alma quiere transmitirte _

_Tuya por siempre cuan rosa blanca en el jardín de tu ser._

_Alice Phantomhive"_

—Hhhh—suspiré—Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan inspirado, creo que quedó mil veces mejor que la primera, espero que la carta allá plasmado mis sentimientos por él. Y pensar que me tomé mucho tiempo, creo, ¿Qué hora es?

Observé la laptop de Nii-chan para saber qué hora es, me quedé impactada al percatarme que eran LAS 7:30 de la noche, volteé a ver la ventana de la habitación y ya era de noche…

—Qué raro, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, hhhhhha—Bostecé de cansancio—Creo que me voy a ir a dormir, no me gusta dormirme tan tarde, esperen un segundo, ¡El perfume!, ¡Rayos!...

No lo pensé 2 veces baje al recibidor a buscar a Nii-chan.

Estaba en el recibidor, por fortuna me encontré con Meirin…

—¡Meirin!, ¿No has visto a Nii-chan por aquí?

—No, no lo he visto, creo que ya se ha ido a dormir…

—¡Ay, no es posible!...

—¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno, es que…necesitaba un perfume…

—¿Perfume?, creo que tengo uno guardado, se lo iba a regalar a una amiga mía, antes de que yo trabajara en esta mansión, si quieres puedes usarlo…

—Está bien, ¡Gracias Meirin!...

Ella fue rápidamente por el perfume, cuando llegó con la cajita y su respectivo contenido, Meirin se tropezó haciendo que la caja se callera, produciendo un horrible sonido, mi colita se erizó por completo…

—¡Meirin!, ¿Estas bien?...

—S-si, Señorita Alice, pero, el perfume…

Meirin estaba tirada en el suelo, me preocupe por el perfume, pero decidí mejor ayudar a Meirin…

—Espera, primero levántate…

—Gracias, Señorita Alice…

—De nada, Meirin

Le sonreí a la pobrecilla, me alejé un poco de ella y me dirigí donde estaba la cajita con el perfume, creo que el contenido no iba a estar a salvo, del todo.

Tomé la cajita, pero, lamentablemente todo el contenido se había derramado, aunque el aroma era esplendido, no mareaba el olor y tampoco era muy empalagoso, era perfecto. Abrí al caja, infortunadamente el embace se había roto, solo quedó un poco de aquel líquido, lo suficiente para mi carta…

—L-lo lamento mucho, Alice, no…no quise arruinar el perfume…

—No te preocupes Meirin, aún queda un poco, podré utilizar el perfume, ¡Muchas gracias!, la próxima vez ve más despacio…

—¡Hai!

—Nos vemos Meirin, ¡Linda Noche!

—¡A-arigato, Alice!

Regresé a la habitación, ya estaba bastante cansada, pero aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para PASAR LA CARTA EN UNA HOJA EN BLANCO CON UNA LETRA MÁS BONITA, COLOCARLE EL PERFUME Y GUARDARLA EN UN SOBRE, voy por menos…

Salpiqué unas gotas en la hoja en blanco, impregnando el aroma, preparé la carta, solo faltaba transcribirla pero…Mi cuerpo no nada para más, así que decidí tomar una siesta…

—Una pequeña siestecita…será…suficiente…

Me dormí…

POV DE SEBASTIAN

Estaba llegando a la mansión, ya había estacionado mi auto, estaba ansioso de ver a mi pequeña Alice.

Se me es imposible olvidar su reacción en esta tarde, cuando ella trataba de abrir aquella ventana, aunque la acabo de conocer nunca había conocido a alguien enojarse ante un demonio como yo, pero, es muy valiente de su parte al enfrentarse a un ser desconocido, eso casi nunca lo he visto en la mayoría de los humanos, espero que no le afecte tanto el hecho de que soy un demonio, pero por el momento procuraré pasar más tiempo con mi pequeña Alice y como ella me dijo esta mañana "Conocerla más".

Entré a la mansión, todos estaba descansando, percibía las almas que habitaban esta mansión, todas descansando, incluyendo la de mi pequeña Alice.

Subí a la habitación, abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi pequeña, dormida en el escritorio de la habitación, se veía tan tierna mi pequeña neko durmiendo, sus orejitas aun despiertas las notaba alerta de todo…

Me acerqué a ella, observé que ella tenía a un lado una carta, mi pequeña estaba rodeada de papeles, lapiceros, sobres y la computadora de Alois-san, tomé aquella carta, me dio curiosidad saber lo que ella había escrito, sin interrumpir su sueño comencé a lee la carta…

—Mi…mi pequeña…

Al terminar de leer aquella carta, me dejó, asombrado, me sonrojé ante tales palabras plasmadas en la carta que me había escrito mi pequeña, pude percibir un aroma muy agradable, alguna especie de perfume.

En mi vida, nunca nadie me había escrito algo como esto…

Observé el rostro de mi pequeña, procuré controlarme, quería besar esas dulces manos, despertarla y decirle que yo la amo, pero, no estaría bien, por ahora tendré que auto-controlarme…

Tomé a mi pequeña y la recosté en la cama, ver aquel rostro inocente de mi pequeña Alice, era algo que casi ningún demonio podría sentir, pero, sigo pensando, un demonio no pude sentir amor o cariño, solo deseo, pero, ¿Podría ser lo que estoy sintiendo por Alice, pueda ser algo más que deseo?...

No entendiendo ni siquiera lo que yo siento…

Mi pequeña Alice, Te amo y no me interesa lo que se supone que un demonio debe sentir…

YO AMO A ALICE PHANTOMHIVE Y ARÉ LO NECESARIO PARA QUE ELLA SEA FELIZ, DARÉ, SI ES NECESARIO HASTA MI PROPIA VIDA POR ELLA, SUS SENTIMIENTOS SON LOS MÁS PUROS Y SINCEROS QUE HE CONOCIDO ME SIENTO MUY PRIVILIGEADO POR SER YO QUIEN GOZE DE AQUELLOS SENTIMIETOS DE UNA NEKO COMO ELLA…

Apagué la luz de la habitación, me recosté junto a ella, procurando no tocarla, el aroma de Alice era a Rosas Blancas en pleno florecimiento, esa noche ella era la neko más hermosa que había conocido, ella es tan única…

—Descansa mi pequeña Alice…

FIN DEL POV DE SEBASTIAN

* * *

**Olaaaaa, mis queridos lectores muy, no olviden cooomentar, espero les aya gustado el capi. LOS QUIERO MUCHO, LINDO DÍAAAA!**

**POOOR CIERTO, HACE POCO ESTABA LEYENDO UN FIC DE UNA AUTORA MUY MUY GENIAL, LES DEJO EL LINK, ENSERIO QUE LES VA A GUSTAR...**

** s/9713600/1/Grell-ahora-es-mujer**

**ENSERIO SE LAS RECOMIENDO!**

**Washa, washa se despide! :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Washa, washa olaaaaa, mis queridos lectores, LO SEEEE, ME TARDE MUCHO! PEEERO, PARA IR RÁPIDO AL GRANO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TOOOODOS LOS DÍAS VOY A PROCURAR PUBLICAR UN CAPI. DEL FIC PERO SERAN LIGERAMENTE CORTOS PERO TENGO QUE HACERLO, POR USTEDES :DD POR QUE LOS QUIERO...**

**¡LE QUIERO MANDAR UN GRANDE SALUDO A MI QUERIDA NATALIA-CHAN, UNA MUY BUENA ESCRITORA POR QUE ELLA ES MUY MUY BUENA PERSONA, JEJEJE, (LA QUIERO MUCHO)...la quiero, seeee, la quiero mucho XD!**

**Está bien, ahora si, ya...**

**LAS CANCIONES QUE INSPIRARON EL PEQUEÑISISISISIMO CAPITULO FUERON:**

***"Your Love Is My Drug" de Ke$ha...**

***"Cinema" de Skrillex**

**Ahora...¡EL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"Una mañana atareadamente penosa"**

**"A veces pienso que mi cuerpo actúa sin MI CONSENTIMIENTO y aveces me hace sentir tan avergonzada"**

Me desperté, estaba en un lugar muy cálido y oscuro…

—Hhhha—Bostecé—Que lugar tan cómodo…Pero...

¿Dónde es que estaba?, me quedé un rato en ese lugar tan cómodo, pero, tratando de acomodarme, creí que estaba recostada en una almohada, pase mis manos y…creo que eran 2 piernas, mi cabeza estaba en medio, analicé la situación, pasé mis manos por donde estaba y sentí, HABÍA ALGUIEN AHÍ O PEOR…¿Dónde DEMONIOS ESTABA YO?. Escuché una pequeña risa, me levanté muy asombrada, tenía unas cobijas a arriba de mi cabeza, me quité aquellas cobijas y sabanas…miré hacia el frente, vi a Sebastian sonriendo de una forma un tanto pícara, yo me puse roja y fría de los nervios…

Por favor díganme que no es lo que yo creo…

Miré asía abajo y en donde estaba, ¡ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE SEBASTIAN!

Mi colita se erizó por completo me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al baño…

—¡NO PUEDE SER, QUE RAYOS ME SUCEDE!, ¡AHHH, COMO ES POSIBLE!, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PASA?!, ¡AAAAAARG!

¡QUERÍA MORIRME!

Me encerré en el baño, me senté cerca de la puerta, estaba abrazando mi cuerpo…

Pensando…¡EN QUE CÓMO RAYOS LLEGUÉ HASTA AHÍ!, me siento tan pero tan avergonzada, no podré ver de nuevo…esos…ojos, sin pensar lo que he hecho, lo más probable es que esté pensando que soy una cualquiera…

¡¿Por qué A MÍ, DEMONIOS?!

—¿Alice?

Escuché la voz de Sebastian detrás de la puerta, me encogí más, de tan solo pensar que va a decir…

—Alice, mi pequeña, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—…No

—Mi pequeña, sal…

—P-pero…

Realmente no quería salir, su voz retumbaba en mis oídos, mis orejitas estaban completamente bajas, mi colita estaba rodeándome, me sentía de lo peor…

—Mi pequeña, hhhh—Escuché como suspiraba Sebastian, pero era una especie de suspiro de confianza…

Como si tratara de transmitirme alguna especie de confianza…

—Mi pequeña, sal, por favor…

Temerosa, me levanté, me percaté que aún tenía la ropa de ayer pero por el momento eso no importaba, aunque, que yo recuerde nunca me fui a la cama.

Abrí la puerta, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, no dejaba que mis orejitas se levantaran y mi colita rodeaba ahora mi cintura, es la típica actitud de una neko regañada, pero en este caso APENADA…

—Mi pequeña Alice, no te sientas apenada...

Deje de cubrirme mis ojos, bueno al menos uno, retirando mis dedos de mi vista para poder ver…ese…esplendido…y…pacifico…

Rostro…

—Mi pequeña, no sucedió nada, tal vez cuando duermes te mueves bastante, pero no te preocupes…

Sebastian retiró mis manos de mi rostro colocando las suyas, acariciando mis mejillas…

—Tranquila, mi pequeña Alice…

Sonreí, luego, el besó mi frente, me sentí tan bien, me sonrojé, quería abrazarlo, pero, algo dentro de mi pensamiento me decía que no, pero…

CASI NUNCA LE HAGO CASO A MI CEREBRO, ASÍ QUE…(en mi mente apareció la imagen de "Yao Ming", jejeje)

Entonces lo abracé, y el muy tiernamente correspondió el abrazó…

—Mi pequeña, tengo que irme…

Sebastian se separó de mí y me miró un poco desalentado, ¡PERO OBVIAMENTE NO IBA A DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ!...

—¡Espera!...

Antes de que él pudiera dar un paso, lo tomé de la camisa que tenía…

El volteó, me vio un poco confundido pero aun así me miró con tanta ternura…

—¿Sucede algo, mi pequeña?

—No solo, que…

Me puse ligeramente nerviosa, pero ya estaba pensando en que decirle…

—¿Si?

—Quiero, estar un poco más, con-contigo…

No lo miré, por que tan solo ver sus ojos me pondría a decir tonterías que me harían quedar mal delante de Sebastian…

—Mi pequeña, me agrada tu idea, solo permíteme arreglar algunas cosas, ¿Te parece?...

—¡Por supuesto!...

Me emocioné mucho, mi colita comenzó de eufórica y mis orejitas dejaron de esconderse en mi cabello…

—¿Te agradaría si fuéramos a Greenwich Park? —Claro, Sebastian… Lo miré, se me era imposible no ver esos ojos… —Me alegra que te agrade la idea, mi pequeña Alice, dejaré que te vistas, si te parece, espérame en la cocina… —Sip… Él me sonrió, de la forma tan adorable y tierna que tanto me agrada, acarició mis orejitas haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, después el salió de la habitación con un traje en mano… Ahora, el gran dilema, siempre las mujeres tenemos que luchar con este GRAN PROBLEMA…¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME VOY A PONER?! No tengo ni la menor idea, casi no conozco los parque de Londres, casi nunca he salido de casa, mientras vivía en ella, solo me resta pensar o… ¡YA SÉ, NII-CHAN! Arreglé la ropa que tenía y organicé mi cabello para que no se viera tan despeinado, por último tomé los zapatos que me había puesto ayer…

—¡AHORA A BUSCAR A NII-CHAN!

Me dije a mí misma para luego salir de la habitación y buscar a mi queridísimo Nii-chan, creo que ya dije o pensé mucho en Nii-chan…Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan, ya, suficiente Nii-chan por hoy…

Bajé al resividor, di algunas vueltas pero no lo encontré cerca, escuché que había alguien en la cocina así que fui a investigar…

Entré y me encontré a los amigos de ayer, para ser más precisa, estaban Meirin, Bard y Finny disfrutando de un desayuno muy…"Peculiar", cereal con leche…

Yo: —Buenos días chicos, provecho, provecho…

Entré, como siempre muy sonriente y alegre…

Finny: —Buenos días, Alice…

Merin: —Buenos días, señorita Alice…

Bard: —Buenos días…

Yo: —Disculpen que los moleste, pero, ¿No saben dónde está Nii-chan?

Meirin: —Si, Alois-san está en su estudio…

Yo: —¿Estudio?...

Meirin: —Claro, esta en el pa-pasillo del ala oeste pero el camino es-es m-muy confuso, así que si quieres yo-yo te llevo...

Yo: —¡Por supuesto, Gracias Meirin!

Entonces ella se levantó, pero, justo en ese momento derramó el contenido de la caja de leche que había justo al lado de ella, haciendo que la leche salpicara mi ropa…

Meirin: —Oh, no, l-lo siento s-señorita…

Yo: —Tranquila, Meirin, solo fue un accidente, no te preocupes…

Tomé sus manos y la levanté del suelo…

Bard: —Meirin, nunca tienes cuidado con nada…

Noté a Meirin muy nerviosa…

Yo: —Si quieres te ayudo a limpiar, por mí no hay problema…

Meirin: —N-no g-gracias, Alice, y-yo l-lo haré…

Yo: —Está bien…

Finny: —Alice, ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con Alois-san?

* * *

**olaaaaas, mis lectoeres querdos y ansiosos, jejejej, bueeeeno, espero les haya gustado el capi. tal vez hoy en la noche publique el otro pero no se preocupen, :DD, aré lo mejor para seguir escribiendo lo que tanto me gusta! **

**LOS QUIERO, CHAO CHAOOO! :DD**

**WASHA, WASHA SE DESPIDE! **

**PD: Si estas leyendo estoy mi querida natalia, es por que leíste el capitulo, jejeje, LOL, te quiero XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Washaaaa, washa, mis queridos leeeeectores, jejeje XD, bueno...por ciertas sitiaciones creo que se me va a complicar mucho eso de suboir un...pedazo de Fic TOOODOS LOS DÍAS, realmente me siento apenada por esas situación pero bueno, no me he olvidado de ustedes eeee, :33, así que...sin más rodeos les traigo el siguiente (ULTRAPEÑESISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIISISIMO) Capitulo del Fic...**

**Las canciones que inspiraron este Capi. fueron...**

***XD, no me acuerdo por que escribí el capi. hace 3 días!**

**AHORA...EL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**"ESO ES YAOI!"**

**"Cin esto puedo resumir lo que pasa ahora por mi mente, TRAUMA!"**

**Pensamiento de Alice**

Yo: —Mmmm, digamos que, solo necesito hablar con el…

Finny: —Está bien, sígueme, te llevaré con él…

Yo: —Gracias, bueno, nos vemos chicos…

Salí mientras observaba el rostro de Meirin un poco nerviosa pero contenta…

Finny me llevó a un pasillo que quedaba en frente de la habitación en donde yo descansaba todos los días, bueno, casi al frente, es muy iluminado, hay ventanales de un solo lado del pasillo pero es suficiente para iluminar perfectamente todo.

Finny me llevo frente a una puerta ENORME, creo que era la entrada para el estudio de Nii-chan…

—Aquí es, Alice…

—Gracias Finny, nos vemos luego, eres muy amable…

Me despedí de Finny, DE NUVO ESTOY REPITINDO MUCHO LOS NOMBRE, Finny, Finny, Finny, YA POR DIOS, concéntrate…

Desde afuera se escuchaban muchos, gemidos y suspiros, creo que Nii-chan no estaba solo, así que abrí la puerta para asegurarme que no estuviera pasando nada, PERO ME ENCONTRÉ CON ALGO UN TANTO D-E-S-A-G-R-A-D-A-B-L-E, me, encontré…al sujeto que me había levantado ayer del suelo cuando me había caído, pero…¿Por qué estaban en esa POSICIÓN con Nii-chan?.

Me quedé fría, inmóvil, me causó un poco de INCOMIDIDAD por qué, como decirlo de forma de que no sea tan GRÁFICO, creo tendré que decirlo de todas formas, ¿Por qué Dios?, ¡¿Por qué?!, Nii-chan estaba recostado en el escritorio de la habitación…semi-desnudo, y el sujeto estaba…¡A demonios, ESO ES YAOI!, estaba encime de él, la verdad que…¡ARGGG, NO ME PUEDO MOVER, ESTO ES DEMASIADO INCOMODO, DEMASIAAADO INCOMODO!

Después Nii-chan me volteó a ver, un poco avergonzado, un tanto sonrojado, cansado, agitado y sorprendido, mientras que aquel sujeto parecía muy indiferente con respecto a la SITUACIÓN…

—¡¿A-Alice, q-que haces aquí?!

—N-nada, de hecho…ya me iba, ¡LO SIENTO!

Mi colita estaba completamente escondida y mis orejitas igual, salí de la habitación tapándome los ojos hasta llegar a mi habitación, bueno, MI HABITACIÓN Y LA DE SEBASTIAN.

Me preguntava mil veces la misma cosa…¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TUVE QUE IRRUMPIR DE ESA FORMA EN…LA INTIMIDAD DE ELLOS 2?!

¡Joder!...

¡Joder!...

¡Joder!...

¡Joder!...

Repetía la misma palabra deseando nunca haber visto eso…

Cuando llegué a la habitación me tiré en la cama…

* * *

**OLA K ASE...no se me ocurrió nada para este ola kk ase, jejeje, LOL, bueeeeeno, espero les halla gustado el trozo de Capi., no duden en cooooomentar y HOY NO TENGO TAREA ASÍ QUE ME PONDRÉ A ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI. DEL FIC, (LA TAN ESPERADA CITA, se podría decir así, DE ALICE CON SEBASTIAN...)-NO SE LO ESPERABAN CIEEEEERTO, bueno, los que no se allan percatado de E-S-O, jejjeje...**

**Me despido mis queridos cachorros, nos leemos luego!**

(no se, me dio por revelarles el nombre de su escritora...me llamo Alison!, si lo sé, nada que ver, pero ñeeeee, haber, les dejo de tarea, que en los comentarios escriban, si quieren, como se imaginan a su escritora, de acualquier aspecto, forma de ser, físico, et)

**AHORA SI, CHAO CHAO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Washa, washaaaaa, mis queridos cachorillos, hoy les traigo un EEEESPECIAL DE HALLOWEN, XD, espero les guste, es cortito pero, ÑEEEE, como siempre digo...**

**"SOMETHING IS SOMETHING"**

**(algo es algo, para los que no sepan inglich, XD)**

**No hubo ninguna canción que inspirara el esepcial, así que...**

**AHORA, EL ESPECIAL! **

* * *

**Especial Hallowen**

**"Hallowen es una epoca del año en la que todos...¡ÑEEEE!, basta de tonterías y finuras de las explicaciones, HALLOWEN ES UNA ÉPOCA PARA DIVERTIRSE ASUSTANDO A TUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA, HIENDO DE CASA EN CASA PIDIENDO DULCES CON TRAJES HORRORIFICOS Y MONSTRUOSOS, eso es Hallowen para mí, y... de vez en cuando...un pequeño juego divertido lleno de travesuras"**

**Pensamiento de Alice**

Era una noche esplendida, caminando junto a mi demonio vestido de un elegante traje de vampiro, mientras que yo traía puesto un vestido negro junto con un sueter abierto largo de rayas grises y negras, con una diadema con cuernos blancos, representando a un demonio…

Caminando por las calles de Londres, cerca de un lago muy hermoso, podía percibir aquella fragancia que emanaba Sebastian, esa profunda y misteriosa fragancia como de luna nueva en un Noche de Octubre…

Observábamos juntos, a las familias, niños y jóvenes pasar vestidos de brujas, de monstruos, momias, esqueletos y cosas por el estilo, pidiendo dulces, musitando la célebre frase de esta época, "¿Dulce o Truco?" pero estando rodeados de muchas personas y niños corriendo, me sentía solo yo y Sebastian, mi colita solo se movía al ritmo de nuestro andar, era una velada perfecta…

—Y pensar que estoy caminado junto a un demonio por estas calles de Londres, en esta típica noche de Hallowen…

—¿Y es extraño para ti, mi pequeña?

—No, no es nada extraño, creo que estar aquí, contigo, es divertido y agradable a la vez, ¿Tu que dices?

—Pienso lo mismo, más si se trata de mi hermosa dama…

—Deberíamos hacer algo, un poco más interesante, ¿No lo crees?...

—Mmmm, ¿Cómo a qué cosa, interesante, te refieres mi pequeña…?

—Algo, como esto…

Me acerqué a él tomándolo de la camisa que traía dándole un tierno y…un tanto pícaro beso. Sebastian me miró con una sonrisa típica de él, al tiempo que abraza mi cuerpo, mi colita se eriza, a veces por el hecho de observar esos ojos carmín tan hipnotizantes…

—Mi pequeña, eres siempre tan…

—¿Inespereada?...

—Lo eres, mi pequeña, pero no es ese el adjetivo que estoy buscando, es más como…

—…¿Atrevida?

—No exactamente, hhhh—suspiró—No encuentro una palabra exacta que pueda contener todas tus formas de expresarte o de ser, ya que eres muy distinta a las demás y siempre buscas la manera de sorprender o destacar a los demás con tus encantos…

—¿Así?, ¿Mis encantos?

Lo miré de una forma dudosa y traviesa…

—Efectivamente mi pequeña, tus bellos encantos de mujer…

Me sonrojé un poco, al tiempo que me reía disimuladamente

—Aunque la idea también es divertirse, ¿No lo crees?, pero ser humilde es importante y algo que adoro hacer es estar contigo y ver cómo puedo dibujar una sonrisa en tu rsotro, imaginármelo no es suficiente, verlo es más agradable, por eso es que disfruto cada momento contigo…

Sin razonarlo, lo abracé fuertemente recargando mi cabeza contra su pecho…

—Mi pequeña Alice…

El correspondió el abrazó, después de unos segundos lo solté y coloqué mis manos detrás de mí…

—Ahora, me gustaría hacer un pequeño juego…

Dije entusiasmada

—¿Qué tipo de juego?

—Mmmm, veamos, tu dime, ¿Dulce o truco?

—Dulce…

—Muy bien, cierra los ojos…

De inmediato cerró sus ojos…

—Ahora abre la boca…

El abrió su boca muy levemente…

Como tenía un caramelo guardado en uno de los bolsillos del sueter, saqué el caramelo y lo coloqué en su boca…

—Gracias, mi pequeña…

—Denadita—Sonreí alegremente—Ahora es mi turno…

—Está bien, ¿Dulce o truco?, mi pequeña…

—¡Truco!—Exclamé sonriente…

—Me parece bien…

Él dio unos pasos asía mí muy seductoramente para luego tomarme de mi cintura y besarme de una forma profunda, como siempre el adora juguetear con mi lengua ya que goza sentir lo áspero de ella…

—¿Complacida, mi pequeña?

—Si, espero que también lo hallas disfrutado, Sebastian…

Él me dedicó una mirada pacífica y dulce, el resto de la noche seguimos nuestro camino hasta la mansión para luego caer dormidos en un sueño reconfortante, yo en los brazos de la sombra que me sigue con su luz oscura y su amor embriagante, y el rodeado de todo mi amor y cariño…

—Feliz Hallowen, My pretty Demon…

—Feliz Hallowen, My lovely Lady…

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado el mini ESPECIAL!, dejen sus comentarios, y no se preocupen si a veces me tardo en subir capitulos del FIC, son por situaciones MOLESTAS QUE TE QUITAN EL TIEMPO!, pero ideas ME SOBRAN!...**

**Washa, washa se despide deseandoles un BONITO HALLOWEN! CHAO CHAO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Washaaa, Wshaaaaa y ola k ase, jejeje, COOOMO ESTAN MIS QUERIDOS CACHORROS hambrientos de leer el FIC, lo sé, lo sé, me TARDE MUUUUUUUUUUUCHO, peeero, les traigo el siguiente capitulo del FIC, espero que les guste, ya saben que me encanta escibir los capis. pero ya saben que COMO NO TENGO NI UN POCO DE TIEMPO!, te odio tarea Y EXAMENS T-T, bueno suficiente sufrimiento...**

***ANTES UN SALUDO ENORME NIVEL DIOS SUPER SAIJAYIN NIVEL SdfAFEWFs, A MI QUERIDA ****NATALIA-CHA****N, QUE POOOR CIERTO ACABA DE COMENZAR UN NUEVO FIC, PARA AQUELLOS QUE LES GUSTAN LOS CREEPYPASTAS DE SLENDERMAN, JEFF THE KILLER, ETC, DENSE UNA VUELTA POR AHÍ, LES VA A GUSTAR, YO SE LO QUE LES DIGO...**

**Las canciones que inspiraron este capi. fueron:**

***"Paradise" ColdPlay**

***MUUUUCHAS DE KE$HA**

***"Cat Food" Hatsune Miku**

**Bueno, sin más preangulos... =SONIDO DE TAMBORES=**

**EL FIC!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**"La primer cita PARTE 1"**

**"Siento que, poco a poco me voy acercando a Sebastian, será nuestra primera, cita, siii, creo que eso es, una cita, espero no arruinarlo..."**

**Pensamiento De Alice**

—Hhhh—suspiré un poco estresada—No es momento de pensar en…—Me dio un pequeño escalofrío—Esas cosas entre Nii-chan y aquel sujeto, tengo que concentrarme en que es lo que me voy a poner y creo que ya sé que…

Me levante, un poco MENOS TRAUMATIZADA, abrí uno de los closet y busque mi ropa, para ser más objetiva, lo que tenía pensado ponerme era un Jean, una blusa amarilla con flores amarillas un sueter largo abierto de color café claro y unos zapatos abiertos de color beige, creo que estará bien…

Después de colocarme la ropa predestinada para el día de hoy, peiné mi cabello dejándolo suelto y de último momento escogí colocarme una boina café, la razón de este Look es porque iremos Sebastian y yo a un lindo parque…

—Se escucha bonito, Sebastian y yo, Sebastian y Alice, Señorita Michaelis, no, no, no, ya sé, Lady Michaelis…Hhhh—Suspiré—¿Cómo sería?...¡¿Qué RAYOS ME SUCEDE, POR QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO EN TONTERÍAS COMO ESAS?!

POV DE SEBASTIAN

Iba a Entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba Alice, ya que era un poco tarde pero justo cuando estaba pasando por el pasillo escuché a mi pequeña diciendo Señorita Michaelis o Lady Michaelis, cosas como esas, irónicamente sonreí, me pareció muy tierno de ella, me encantaría llamarla así…

Mi linda Lady Michaelis, solo mía…

Mi pequeña Alice…

FIN DEL POV DE SEBASTIAN

Ya me tranquilicé, ahora solo hay que bajar y esperar a Sebastian, ojalá tuviera algún perfume o algo para colocarme, pero bueno, no es tan necesario ahora.

Me dirigí a la puerta, pero en ese momento pensé en algo muy importante…

—¡La Carta!

Rápidamente me dirigí a la mesa, tomé la carta y salí al recibidor, donde se encontraba Sebastian esperándome…

—¡Listo!, ¿Qué tal, me veo bien?

—Esplendida, mi pequeña…

—Ahora sí, vamos…

Sebastina y yo salimos de la mansión, llegamos al parque, nos tardamos un poco pero fue entretenido, está bien, no hablamos en TOOODO el camino, estaba nerviosa, pero gracias a Dios llegamos al parque, se percibía un ambiente muy natural y agradable.

—Llegamos mi pequeña, ven, baja…

Sebastian abrió la puerta del auto que estaba de mi lado, me bajó extendiendo su mano, como todo un caballero.

—G-gracias, Sebastian…

—Ven mi pequeña…

Sebastian cubrió mis ojos, dirigiéndome a no sé dónde…

—Oye, espera, espera—Reía un poco, porque él me balanceaba como jugando conmigo—hahaha, para, para, me voy a caer…

—Espera, se paciente mi pequeña, ya casi llegamos…

Entonces, Sebastian paró…

—Aquí es mi pequeña, Greenwich Park…

Sebastian retiró sus manos de mi rostro y me quedé atónita, era algo que nunca antes había visto en TOOODA MI VIDA…

—S-sebastian, es, es, hermoso…

Está bien, no estaba diciendo "SEBASTINA ES HERMOS", NO, YO ESTABA HABLANDO DEL PARQUE, aunque, Seabastian SI es hermoso...

Era demasiado bello aquel parque, había campos enormes y largos, llenos de flores, juegos, fuentes y había un algo, era demasiado hermoso…

—Sería posible que esta hermosa dama pueda cumplir mi deseo de tener el placer de acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo en este esplendido parque…

—Deseo concedido…

Sonreí colocando mi brazo atreves del suyo y comenzamos a caminar…

—Estoy un poco nerviosa…

—¿Por qué, mi pequeña?

—No sé, ¿Qué es esto?

—Mmmm, ¿Cómo lo entiendes tú, mi pequeña?

—Mmmm, una, ¿Cita?...

—Entonces, es una cita, mi pequeña…

—Fue lo que creí, jejeje…

Mi colita se movía muy alegre, el día era soleado y muy muy agradable…

—Y, pues…

—¿Si, mi pequeña?

—Mmmm…

Estaba nerviosa, quería iniciar un tema de conversación, pero de alguna forma me da nervios, estar con él es como algo, raro y bonito, pero no sé…

—Mmmm…

—¿Sucede algo mi pequeña?

—No, solo que, es gracioso, es la primera vez que no tengo ningún tema de conversación…

—¿Así, y de qué tipo temas acostumbras a hablar?

—Mmmm, por ejemplo, la escuela, mmm, música, cosas así…

—Interesante…

—Siii, interesante…

—…..

—…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Hubo UN HORRIBLE ESPACIO EN BLANCO, NADA QUE HABLAR, SILENCIO ABSOLUTO, eso me molesta, no me gusta quedarme sin hablar, así que tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas…

—Sebastian…

—¿Si, mi pequeña?

—…Ola k ase…—susurré…

—¿Hm?

—Ola…k…ase…

Soy una estúpida…

—¿Ola k ase?

Muero…

Muero…

Muero…

No sé cómo actuar en una cita…

—Está bien, no soy buena estando en cita, es mi primera vez y la verdad que no, no, no me siento bien…

Con esto es la muerte total, AL CARAJO TODO…

—Mi pequeña—sonrió dulcemente Sebastian—No te sientas nerviosa, no te preocupes si no sabes que decir o que hacer, te comprendo perfectamente, es normal que te sientas así, tranquila…

—Gracias, Sebastian…

Hay que admitirlo, el hace de TODAS LAS COSAS MALAS, ALGO BUENO, y me siento tan bien…

—Está bien, ahora sí, tengo algo que preguntarte, ¿Por qué siempre te vas tan temprano en las mañanas?

—Porque, mi pequeña, tengo que trabajar, como escritor…

—Wow, Nii-chan tenía razón, eres escritor…

—¿Alois-san, te dijo que soy escritor?

—Sip, pero creí que solo estaba jugando, y más o menos ¿De qué tipo de género te gusta escribir?

—Tragedia, misterio, son los tipos de género que me agradan…

—Debe ser entretenido escribir, lo que tu imaginación te dice, y lo mejor de todo es que los demás puedan leerlo…

—Muy cierto mi pequeña, pero no todo es siempre es tan bueno…

—¿Por qué?

—Las críticas no son siempre lo que esperas…

—Tienes razón, no siempre es color de Rosa…

Sebastian me sonrió, como siempre lo hace y yo al mismo tiempo sonreí de alegría…

—¡Mira Sebastian, Patitos, ven!

Volteé y observé que en el lago había unos lindos patitos en la orilla y quise ir a verlos…

Al llegar me acerqué a ellos y justo al lado había un pequeño plato con comida para patos, yo tomé un poco y me acerque a ellos…

—Mi pequeña, ten cuidado, no me gustaría que te calleras…

—No te preocupes, tengo cuidado…

De repente los patitos se fueron acercando a mí, comían de mi mano, se sentía cosquillas, luego observé como algunos cisnes se acercaban…

—Sebastian, ¿No quieres venir a darle de comer a los patitos?

—No, gracias mi pequeña, no me agradan tanto ese tipo de aves…

—Ven, no muerden…

Sebastian se acercó…

—Ten—le puse algo de comida para patos en su mano—Ven, acércate…

Sebastian se acercó a la orilla, había un cisne muy bonito, de plumas blancas y brillantes, el cisne se acercó pero no sé por qué pero el cisne levantó sus alas y gruño…

La expresión del rostro de Sebastian cambió, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así…

—No pasa nada Sebastian, mira—El cisne se alejó un poco, pero yo lo atraje.

Cuando el cisne llegó comenzó a comer de mi mano, aproveché y acaricié un poco su cabecita, veía como estaba contento, fue cuando aproveché y deje caer la comida en la mano de Sebastian, pero el cisne estaba dudoso…

—Tranquilo, cisnecito, Sebastian no muerde…

A Sebastian, le dio un poco de risa, así que lentamente acercó su mano y aquel bello cisne comenzó a alimentarse directamente de la mano de Sebastian, fue muy lindo…

Antes de que aquel cisne pudiera continuar otro cisne se acercó, pero este era negro, con plumas brillantes y oscuras, de inmediato el cisne blanco dejó de comer y se dirigió con el hermoso cisne negro, frotando suavemente sus cuellos ellos 2, después se fueron juntos…

—¿Acaso no son lindos aquellos 2 cisnes?

—Cierto mi pequeña…

Puede sonar un poco, loco pero pensé, como si el cisne negro, fuera Sebastian y el cisne blanco…

Fuera yo…

Miré a Sebastian, el me miró también, como si hubiéramos pensado en lo mismo, fue raro pero, me gusto que me mirara con esos bellos ojos.

—Sigamos mi pequeña…

Seguimos con nuestro camino, de nuevo mi brazo se entrelazó al de Sebastian, me recordó a los cisnes que frotaban delicadamente sus cuellos, como algún gesto de cariño…

—Sebastian…

—¿Si, mi pequeña?

—¿Te gusta los animales?

—Solo un poco…

—Mmmm, ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

—Los nekos…

—….

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Alice…

Imaginariamente dibujé una flecha ROJA que señalara MIS OREJAS y MI COLITA DE NEKO, mientras Sebastian Me miraba…

No sé si es algo, o MUY BUENO o MUY VERGONZOSO…

—¿A-a s-sí?

—Si, mi pequeña neko…

Sebastian me sonrió de una forma, un tanto como diciendo, "Si, Alice, me gusta los nekos" y en mi mente apareció una imagen de, =ARE_YOU_KIDING_ME?=

—N-no, sabía…

Pensé que tal vez era el momento para darle la carta, así que empecé a sacar la carta muy lentamente, pero justo en ese momento unos niños aparecieron corriendo de forma que hizo que me tropezara, pero justo en ese momento Sebastian me tomo del brazo levantándome y al mismo tiempo tomando mi cintura…

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-s-s-i…

Estaba nerviosa, pero me agradaba el toque de sus manos contra mi cuerpo, lo miré un poc sorpresndida pero él me didicó una mirada de calma que hizo desaparecer la tensión del momento…

Su mano se deslizo por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, era tan cálida la forma en la que me tomaba, que inconscientemente dejé caer la carta.

Sebastian reacciono al mismo tiempo que yo y él me soltó al tiempo que yo acomodaba mi ropa…

—Mi pequeña, ¿Esto es tuyo?

Él tenía la carta, la estaba viendo, DETENIDAMENTE…

—Sí, es, es mía…

Quería rapársela de la mano, pero eso sería muy descortés, así que esperé a que me la diera, no sé por qué, pero de repente sonrió cuando miró la carta, como si, SOSPECHOSAMENTE YA SUPIERA EL CONTENIDO…

—Ten, mi pequeña…

—Gracias…

Ya al menos me entregó la carta, hasta ahora ya todo iba bien, ya se estaba ocultando el sol, faltaba alrededor de media hora para que el sol se pusiera, así que continuamos disfrutando de la bella caminata…

POV DE SEBASTIAN

Mi pequeña a veces es un poco distraída, pero eso la hace ver tan inocente, la manera en que ella trató a aquel cisne fue tan tierno y adorable, yo sabía la causa del por qué el cisne se asustó, porque los animales tienen la capacidad de percibir espíritus o energías oscuras o energías puras, así que como soy un demonio observó eso en mí. Pero Alice, ella hizo que aquel ave se comportará de una forma tan natural conmigo, como si se tratase de un humano.

Después, al ver el cisne blanco acercársele al negro, de forma tal que al momento de rozar su cuello con el del cisne blanco, pensé en Alice, es como si ella fuera el cisne blanco y yo el negro.

Al seguir con la conversación, en el momento en que ella me preguntó cuál era mi animal preferido y al yo responderle que eran los nekos, noté una pizca de nerviosismo en ella, era tierna, verla así…

Al seguir caminando, mi pequeña se tropezó haciendo que ella se callera, pero antes de que ella misma pudiera darse cuenta la tomé rápidamente del brazo y sujeté con fuerza pero delicadamente de su cintura, noté como ella me miraba hasta cierto punto desconcertada, yo, por otro lado, la miré con dulzura, ya que no puedo resistir al ver ese rostro inocente de mi linda Alice…

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunté en un tono de angustia.

—S-s-s-i…

Tenía la fuerte necesidad de sentir esas tersas manos y al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la ternura de su mirada, y sus lindas orejitas, suaves como la lana, era algo algo como disfrutar de la delicia de un alma pero en lugar de disfrutar algo momentáneo, verla a ella era como si el tiempo parara.

Así que deslice cuidadosamente mi mano hacia la de ella, de forma que ella dejó caer un sobre, pero por un momento no le di importancia, ya que en ese momento no podía dejar de ver a mi pequeña, que en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa.

Después de unos segundos, reaccioné y deje que mi pequeña arreglara sus ropas, de inmediato recogí el sobre que había caído de la mano de mi pequeña, lo comencé a observar y pude reconocer que era la carta que ella había escritor el día que la encontré dormida en la mesa junto con varios papeles y un perfume roto.

Sonreí, al recordad su contenido…

Pero, de alguna forma tenía la necesidad de preguntarle algo, que para mí es muy importante…

—Ten, mi pequeña…

—Gracias…

POV DE SEBASTIAN

—Mi pequeña, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Claro!, lo que sea…

Sonriente, afirmé…

—¿Tu qué piensas sobre las cosas sobre naturales?

—Mmmm, como, ¿fantasmas?...

—No precisamente fantasmas, sino más bien, cosas como ángeles o, demonios…

—Pues, en el caso de los Angeles, creo que son seres muy nobles, buenos y que siempre procuran el bien de la humanidad, seres de luz que evitan todo lo malo, se podría decir que sus vidas giran en torno a lo bueno, lo puro, también que viven en el cielo, jejeje…

Sonreí un poco y reí cuando dije lo de, "Viven en el cielo"

—Y tu opinión acerca de los demonios, ¿Cuál es?

—Mmmm, bueno, creo que son espíritus que procuran el mal en el mundo, son todo lo contrario a un ángel, ellos viven del dolor de las personas, son seres oscuros, que gustan de las almas de las personas o que también causan males a las personas…

—Y, ¿Qué dirías si un demonio viviera contigo?

—Bueno, nunca había pensado en eso, creo que sería un poco peligroso, tal vez hasta cierto punto me asustaría, pero si tengo que vivir con un demonio, haría lo que fuera para hacerlo sonreír, pero no una sonrisa fingida, sino una sonrisa real, de corazón, ya que adoro hacer sonreír a las personas, si fuera necesario a seres sobrenaturales, también, trataría de tener una buena amistad con aquel demonio, sería divertido, una nueva experiencia, algo fuera de la típica rutina de un humano…

—Y, ¿Si un demonio se enamorara de tí?

—Jejeje, bueno, no sabría qué decir, ya que, no creo que algún demonio tenga algún sentimiento de amor por alguien o lago, aparte de almas, pero si eso pasara, sería extraño para un demonio, diría yo, ya que el si alguien se enamora de alguien, esa persona sería bueno con el ser que ama, necesitaría ser amable, respetuoso y constantemente estaría pensando en el bienestar de aquella persona, y…para que un demonio se enamore de una humana como yo, tal vez sería por interés de mi alma…

—¿Eso crees tú?

—Sip, pero SIEMPRE LE VEO EL LADO BUENO A TODO, SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ, así que yo conocería al demonio, trataría de saber un poco más sobre él, trataría de establecer alguna relación amistosa primero y luego, de acuerdo a lo que he visto y si mis sentimientos son COMPLETAMENTE VERDADEROS POR ESE SER OSCURO, entregaría todo mi ser a ese demonio, y, tal vez sea un poco tonto, pero trataría de sacar lo bueno de ese ser oscuro, brindándole todo mi amor…

Al terminar de hablar, sonreí satisfecha de lo que dije.

—Nunca escuche una justificación tan sincera, más si se trata de una humana, eres especial Alice, estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos deben ser puros, llenos de buenas intenciones, realmente me alegra haberte conocido y que me permitas pasar estos momentos tan agradables, mi pequeña Alice…

—Gracias, Sebastian— lo miré, sentí como si mis ojos brillaran, las cosas que decía Sebastian de mí, me hacían enamorarme más de él—Pero siento que es mucho sobre mí, dime tu ahora, ¿Qué dirías si una demonio se enamorara de tí?, ¿Tendrías miedo si te quisiera solo por tu alma?...

—Bueno, la verdad que...

POV DE SEBASTIAN

A la pregunta que me acaba de hacer Alice, no sabría cómo responderle ya que, no soy un humano…

FIN DEL POV DE SEBASTIAN

—¿Si?

Estaba ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta…

—Me alejaría de ella, ya que su interés por mí sería exclusivamente por mi alma…

—Bueno, es una buena respuesta, tienes razón de cuidar tu alma de algún demonio, jejeje…

Seguimos caminando, pero justo al lado nuestro observé a un pequeño niño llorar…

—Sebastian, espérame un momento, ¿Sip?

—Sí, mi pequeña, no hay problema…

Me acerqué al niño, estaba acompañado por una chica como de mi edad…

La chica:—Jony, no puedo comprarte el globo que quieres, tu mamá ya nos está esperando y no tengo dinero…

El niño: —¡PERO YO QUIERO EL GLOBO ROJO!

Observaba al niño lloriquear, así que me acerqué rápidamente a ellos, entonces me agache para poder hablar con el pequeño…

Yo: —Hola amiguito, disculpa por la pregunta tan directa viniendo de una desconocida pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño: —M-e me llamo, Jonathan…—entre sollozos me respondió.

Yo: —¡Qué bonito nombre!, pero esa carita no se ve bien con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, así que aré que dejes de llorar…

Me acerqué a Sebastian rápidamente…

—Jejeje, puede sonar MUY MUY descortés pero, ¿Me prestas un poco de dinero, por favor?

—Hhhh—suspiró Sebastian, pero no un suspiro de fastidio, siento que fue un suspiro…bueno, eso espero—Claro mi pequeña, aquí tienes…

—Te lo agradezco, ¡Gracias!

Lo abrasé como por unos 3 segundo y me dirigí rápidamente a una tienda cercana donde vendían globos, de entre todos escogí el más grande y el de color rojo, tomé el globo y pagué el costo del globo. Después fui corriendo hasta donde estaba el niño, que desde lejos lo veía sonreír un poco…

Yo: —Jonathan, te tengo un regalito—tomé el globo y se lo mostré, mi cara era muy sonriente, mi colita estaba muy agitada y alegre—¡Taraaaa!

Jonathan: —¡Wuaaaau, el globo rojo que quería, gracias señorita!

Yo: —Fue todo un placer…

La chica: —¡Muchas gracias!, eres muy amable, disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo: —Alice, Alice Phantomhive, ¿Y tu?

La chica: —Jane Skellington, pero puedes llamarme Kiseki, es todo un gusto Alice…

Yo: —El gusto es mío, Kisek…

No sé por qué, pero ella comenzó a sentir mis orejitas, me tomó desprevenida…

Jane: —Lo siento, es que me dieron ganas de acariciar tus orejitas, es que casi nunca se ve a una neko tan buena como tu…

Yo: —Gracias, Kiseki, jejeje…

Jane: —Bueno, tengo que irme, muchas gracias por el globo, Alice, espero que nos podamos ver pronto…

Yo: —¡Claro, nos vemos!

Jane: —¡Bye!

* * *

**Olaaaaaas, de nuevo, ESPEEERO les alla gustado, voy a estar escribiendo la SEGUNDA PARTE ASÍ QUE NOS VEMOS...**

**CHAO, CHAO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**

**:DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**OLaaaaa, mis pequeños cachorros, jijji, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, se que me tardo mucho y a veces los capis son MUUUUUUY CORTOS, pero no se preocupen ideas tengo de amontones y MÚSICA TAMBIÉN, jejeje XD, así que espero no dejen de leer el Fic y tampoco el de mis autoras favoritas, ASÍ QUE, como siempre me gusta decir...**

**"DON´T WORRY BE HAPPY" (Tambien es una canción de Bob Marley, QUE AMO MUCHO *0*)**

**Las canciones que inspiraron este capi. fueron:**

***"Stay The Night" Zeed, Hayley Williams.**

***"Hey Brother" Avicii**

***"Work Bi**ch" Britney Spears (me recordó a Will T. Spears...¡SON FAMILIA, BRITNEY ES UN SHINIGAMI OMG! XD)**

**PD: SALUDOS A MI QUERIDA NATALIA-CHAN!...TE KILL YOU MUCHO!, (esa es mi forma de decir te quiero mucho XD)**

**Ahora, Damas y Caballeros...**

**EL FIC! _**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**"La Primera Cita Parte 2"**

**"Estoy feliz, por que por fin podré darle la carta a Sebastian y estoy segura de que será GRANDIOSAMENTE-GENIAL, Nivel fgadgwgwfgswgswegt, mejor me calmo antes de hacer ideas, jejeje"**

**Pensamiente De Alice**

Me despedí de Jane, me agradó esa chica.

Regresé con Sebastian quien me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Me agradó esa chica…

Dije yo mientras llegaba al lado de Sebastian…

—Yo conozco a esa señorita, su nombre es Jane Skellington…

—¿Cómo la conoces?

—Ella asiste al mismo colegio que yo…

—Espera, ¿Estudias?

Tomé el brazo de Sebastian y continuamos caminado…

—Sí, mi pequeña…

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Literatura, en la Universidad…

—Wow, no sabía eso, debe ser genial, ¿No lo crees?

—No lo es mucho, para mí…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy uno de los mejores escritores en Inglaterra, reconocido personalmente por la Reina, eso significa que en otras palabras, muchas de las señoritas, tratan de entablar algo más que una simple amistad, por eso mismo, no es tan fácil…

—Pobre de ti, debe ser duro, pero piensa en esto, si te gusta la literatura lo debes de disfrutar y no te debe de interesar lo que te hagan los demás, mientras tu estés feliz todo estará bien…

—Gracias mi pequeña, tus palabras son de aliento para mí…

Me sonrojé ya que él me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y una suave mirada…

—Y tu mi pequeña, ¿Asistes a algún colegio?

—Hace 5 años que no he ido al colegio, por situaciones personal…

—Si se puede saber, mi pequeña, ¿Qué clase de situaciones has pasado?

—Bueno, es algo un poco vergonzoso y un tanto triste pero, te contaré…

Comencé a contarle un poco de mi vida, lo de mi trabajo, de el hecho de que no conocí a mis padres, que vivía en los barrios bajos, sobre mis tías y mi madre, le dije sobre el odio que le tengo a la persona o personas quienes mataron a mis padres, solo por esa pisca de mundo cruel, eso lo que odio.

—Mi pequeña, nunca había creído que alguien tan buena y bondadosa como tu hubiera pasado algo tan trágico…

—Lo sé, pero, ya no me preocupo tanto por eso…

—Ahora te tengo a ti, y estoy más feliz…

—¿Hmmm?

Pánico, pánico, pánico, ¡¿QUE CARAJOS DIJE?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DIJE ESO A SEBASTIAN?!

—Eh, no dije nada, dije que te tengo a ti como…un buen amigo, si, un buen amigo, jejeje, t-tú me entiendes…

—Mi pequeña Alice…—Sonrió…

Bueno, me sonrojé mucho pero tenía que reaccionar…

—Ven, sentémonos un rato…

Tomé de la mano a Sebastian y nos sentamos en el pasto, observando el atardecer, era muy romántico, pero no sé, de alguna manera me sentía, un poco nerviosa, era el momento perfecto para darle AHORA SI, LA FAMOSA CARTA, así que comencé a sacarla…

—Alice…

—¿Si?

—Mi pequeña, nunca en mi vida había pasado un día tan esplendido como el de hoy, nadie me había dado un día tan—Un poco dudoso—divertido y entretenido, gracias Alice…

Sebastian me tomó desprevenida…

¡ME ABRAZÓ!

La verdad que no me lo esperaba, me puse ROJA, ROJA, ROJISIMA…

—D-denada, S-Sebastian…

En ese momento él me tomó de la cintura sentándome en su regazo, me sentía bien, acogida, el me parecía tan tierno. Creo que ahora es el momento más indicado para darle la carta…

—Sebastian…

—¿Si, mi pequeña?

Me senté frente a él…

CARA A CARA…

Mis orejitas estaban inclinadas y mi colita muy inquieta, pero trataba de controlarme.

Tomé aire y me relajé lo más que pude…

—Ten—Le mostré la carta, dándosela—La escribí para, ti…

Sebastian sonrió, tomó la carta, la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, me miró a mí, luego él tomó mi rostro y…

Me besó…

Me besó de una forma tan, extraña, no extraña de raro si no que, era una especie de beso, como, SOBRENATURAL, era mi primer beso, así que pensé que el primero debe ser el más nuevo, pero nunca pensé que ese beso fuera tan, Asombroso, era un beso con un toque de picardía, locura, pasión, pero, fue también un beso, caballeroso. No tengo más palabras para describir que clase de beso era este, la verdad que era alguna especie de beso nuevo…

Un beso sincero…

Miré a Sebastian, un poco desconcertada, peor me sentía bien…

—Alice, Te amo…

Me puse fría, como si un vació de asombro naciera en interior. No sabía que decirle…

—Se-Sebastian, y-yo—No me pude resistir, tuve que abrazarlo—Yo también, TE AMO, nunca había amado a alguien de tal forma que ni yo misma pueda resistir…

—Mi pequeña Alice…

Sebastian correspondió el abrazo, podía sentir su aroma, ese aroma que tanto me fascina, su respiración en mi cuello, su suave y sincero toque, al forma en que me abraza, podía sentirlo a él, de alguna forma…

Estábamos en la misma sintonía, podía sentir su corazón. Era un momento maravilloso, nunca había experimentado algo como esto antes…

—Pero, no leíste la carta…

—Fue porque ya la había leído y me pareció muy sincera, la forma poética en la que te expresaste, es una de mis favoritas a la hora de que escribo mis novelas…

—Solté una pequeña risita—Eso es muy lindo…

—Mi pequeña, se está haciendo muy tarde y es hora de que regresemos a casa…

Sebastian me ayudó a levantarme, pero en lugar de ayudarme a pararme ME CARGO DE FORMA NUPCIAL…

Aunque, era cómodo ya que estaba muy cansada de caminar tanto…

Tenía un poco de sueño pero procuré estar despierta, pero igual me gustaría preguntarle algo a Sebastian…

—Una preguntita…

—Dos preguntas…

Sebastian me sonrió…

—¿En qué momento leíste la carta?

—Te quedaste dormida en una de las mesas de la habitación, observé también que habían varios papeles a lado tuyo y cuando tomé uno de ellos la leí y descubrí que iba dirigida a mí…

—Eso es muy lindo, PERO HUBIERAS ESPERADO, es malo ser un poco entrometido, Señor Sebastian—Reí un poco…

Noté que a Sebastian le causó gracia el haberlo llamado "Señor" y rió un poco…

—No volveré a entrometerme en cualquier otra cosa mi pequeña, a menos que me lo pidas…

—Está bien…

Sebastian me bajó justo cuando llegamos al auto y muy amablemente abrió la puerta, como todo un caballero me dejo entrar primero, después él…

Arrancó el auto y nos fuimos…

Noté que estábamos muy callados, así que pensé en preguntarle algo, no tan importante, pero sería una buena forma de comenzar una conversación…

—Sebastian…

—¿Si, mi pequeña?

—¿Te gusta la música…?

—Claro mi pequeña…

—Mmmm, interesante, ¿Qué género musical es tu favorito?

—Me agrada la música clásica, un poco más tranquila, ¿Y a ti, mi pequeña?

—Me gusta el Electro Dance y Dupstep, si, es un poco ruidosa pero me gusta, es como de mi estilo…

—¿De tu estilo?

—No un estilo, rockero ni nada de eso, me refiero a que, ese tipo de música, principalmente la Electro Dance, se puede bailar…

—Te gusta divertirte, en pocas palabras…

—¡Exacto!

—Mi pequeña, ¿Cómo que cosas te gustaría hacer, que planes has tenido en tu vida?

—Bueno, entre las cosas que más quisiera hacer sería, conocer el mundo, ir de viaje, ir a la playa, algún lago, estar con amigos y bailar toda la noche, ir en moto por las calles de Londres, ver los fuegos artificiales de fin de año y—Me puse un poco nerviosa—Hacer todas esas cosas con la persona que más amo…

Cuando estaba hablando de las cosas que me gustaría hacer mis orejitas estaban completamente levantadas y mi colita se movía de un lado al otro, pero cuando me puse nerviosa mis orejitas se ocultaron y comencé a manosear mi colita…

En eso Sebastian me mira con una sonrisa y yo le devolví la sonrisa, un poco menos nerviosa…

—No te preocupes mi pequeña, todos tus sueños, deseos y anhelos, los cumplirás, me encargaré de que seas la persona más feliz de este mundo, bueno, aún más feliz de lo que ya eres…

—Gracias, Sebastian…

—Es más, podemos empezar ahora mismo…

Sebastian encendió la radio, en una estación donde estaban pasando una de mis canciones favoritas…

"Stay The Night"

El auto de Sebastian era un convertible, así que hiso que la capota se guardara dejando que la brisa entrara…

Era el momento perfecto, el sol casi ocultándose, una brisa refrescante, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el aire llenara mis pulmones…

"Are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night

Are you gonna stay the night  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night"

POV DE SEBASTIAN

Ver a mi pequeña Alice feliz, me hace sentir feliz, sé que soy un demonio pero eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos, antes creía que era solo una mentira o un rumor, el tener sentimientos, pero ahora lo creo.

Alice es tan feliz, su felicidad podría hacer sonreír a cualquiera, como ella dijo, su misión en las tierras es hacer feliz a todas las personas posibles y si es posible a cualquier demonio y estoy seguro que lo logrará, no solo conmigo…

Si no con todas las personas que se le sean posible…

FIN DEL POV DE SEBASTIAN

* * *

**OLAAAA!, de nuevo!, señores y señoritas, este fue el capi. 8, EEEESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO!, ESPECIALES SALUDOS A MI QUERIDA NATALIA-CHAN!...OLAAAA, NATA! XD LOL, bueno, los dejos chamacos perros, tengo que ir extender la ropa de mi casa para que se seque POR QUE SI NO LO HAGO, UFFFF, "R.I.P ALIZZCRAZYPARTY, LA RECORDAREMOS POR QUE SIEMPRE SE TARDABA EN ACTUALIZAR EL FIC :´(" , JEJEJE, SHOY UNA LOQUILLA...**

**ME DESPIDO, CHAO CHAO! / *3 -UN BONETO BESHETO! **


End file.
